Now Is Forever
by Logical-Lust
Summary: Sasuke has one more half of his lifes ambition to accomplish. But can he acheive this when the only woman he wants is pushing herself away from everyone she loves. Sakura holds a secret that is a death/death situation. What will she choose?Please R&R!
1. Revenge And Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

(A/N) okay i posted this chap before but im extremly STUPID and only posted HALF of the chapter. so if you read this befor, you might want to read the part you havnt read yet... its good

well, on with the story. i hope you like it

**Chapter 1: Revenge And Home**

**

* * *

**

Time itself seemed to stand still. No one moved. No one took a breath. The four shinobi crouching in a tree above the clearing didn't dare blink. There focus was on the two entangled brothers. Who had won?

Sasuke and Itachi glared into each others crimson, one with pure loathing and regret, the other with satisfaction and pride.

Itachi took a quivering breath, "You have become strong Sasuke… I'm proud of you…"

After his final praising passed his cold lips, Itachi fell forward onto his younger brother. Sasuke pulled his arm back out of Itachi's chest and collapsed to his knees with his brother in his arms, ignoring the fact that he himself had a gaping whole in his side from earlier in the battle.

Sasuke gently laid his brother down on his back and for the last time gazed into the face of the man he once looked up to.

"Good bye brother." He whispered as he fell back, unconscious. Naruto caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!" he cried desperately, shaking his friedns' shoulders.

Sakura appeared on the other side of Sasuke's body and placed a hand on Naruto's, stopping his futile attempt to wake the unconscious man.

"Naruto, it's okay. Just let me handle this." She told him in a strong yea shaky voice. "Go stand back with Kakashi-sensei and Sai."

Naruto looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please, help him Sakura-chan." He whispered while standing up to join his other teammates a few feet away.

"I'll do what I can." She answered, not meeting his eyes.

Sakura placed her glowing green hands over the fatal wound in his stomach. Sasuke had a whole almost clean through his abdomen. She really had no ides how he could have possibly survived after this blow, let alone concentrate enough chakra for chidori to kill Itachi. If Sakura had to guess, it was his will to live to avenge his clan.

Slowly, Sasukes wound began to close and once it was healed enough to not be fatal, Sakura wrapped it up in bandages, then started on any gashes or cuts that might enable him to loose anymore blood than he already has.

After and hour of healing and excessive chakra use, Sakura was finished. She sat back and whipped the sweat off her brow and gave a vain attempt to catch her breath.

Naruto came running to her.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? Are you alright? Is he-"

"He's going to be fine Naruto." She cut in. "He's stable now, but we should get him back to Konoha as quickly as possible, just in case. I've passed my limit. I won't be able to do anything if something happens." She said, her eyes closed the entire time she spoke.

"Sakura, do you need someone to carry you back?" Kakashi asked, noticing her fatigue.

"No… I'll be fine." She said, pushing herself up to stand. With shack legs she stood straight up, eyes still closed. Sakura finally managed to open her eyes, though they were heavy and half-lidded. She took only one step before her eyes fell shut again and she plummeted forward to the ground beneath her.

Kakashi caught her just in time. He picked her up bridal style and turned towards Naruto and Sai.

"You two drab Sasuke and try not to reopen his wounds. If he looses anymore blood, he's dead. And Sakura is in no position to heal him."

Naruto and Sai nodded and went to go pick up Sasuke. They both draped one of Sasuke's arms around their neck and carried him in between themselves.

Once they got through the gate, Kakashi stopped and looked at Sai.

"Leave Sasuke with Naruto and go as quickly as possible to the Hokage to inform her that we have brought Uchiha Sasuke back and that we are bringing him to the hospital."

"Hai." He answered obediently then ducked from under Sasuke's arm and turned to Naruto with a fake smile. "Just make sure you don't drop him Dickless…"

But before Naruto could even open his mouth, Sai was already gone, so he simply muttered profanities under his breath as he and Kakashi sped through the streets of Konoha to the hospital.

"…Jackass…nicknames…kill…dickless…bastard…"

Kakashi shook his head at his former student. He half felt bad for the kid. Constantly being called "dickless" in public. Now there are plenty of things a man can just brush off, but if it's a blow to his pride and questioning the size or… existence of his manhood, then he has every right to be pissed. It was just wrong.

_I think this is the only time Naruto has ever had the patience of a saint. By now I would have killed Sai… _Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the hospital and everyone seemed to stop to stare at the unconscious, bloodied man in Naruto's arms, not able to believe whet they saw. He was back! Naruto brought him back.

"Why the hell are you all just standing around!? Prepare two rooms. One for a resting patient and the other for a missing-nin. Get an ANBU squad here as quickly as possible. Only a few selected nurses, team Kakashi, the ANBU squad, myself, and Shizune are the only ones permitted to enter Uchiha Sasuke's room. Everyone else is to stay clear of it until I get some answers. Understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." The staff chanted.

"Good, now move!" she ordered.

The medic-nins all scattered. Four men took Sasuke and Sakura on stretchers and carried them to their rooms. Once things settled down, Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Naruto.

"What the hell happened?"

"Long story short, we found Sasuke and his companions. Sasuke and the two other men didn't want anything to do with us. Sasuke knew Itachi was near by." Kakashi started form behind his book. "the other one, Suigetsu I think his name was, seemed to want to get to the Akatsuki member Kisame, and the other man, Juugo, wanted to stay near Sasuke."

Tsunade raised and eyebrow, "Yes, and? That was only two of his companions. What about the third one?"

"Yes I was getting to that Hokage-sama."

"Don't get smart with me Hatake." She said sharply, beginning to loose her temper.

"My apologies… Anyway, the third one, Karin, strongly insisted that she fight Sakura-"

"Is that what happened to Sakura?" she cut in.

"No, of course not. Sakura told us to go up ahead and follow Sasuke while she took care of Karin. She met back up with us only ten minutes after that. By the time we caught up to Sasuke, he was battling Itachi, Suigetsu was off somewhere fighting Kisame, we don't know who won, and Juugo was knocked out. We sat in a tree overlooking the battle between the Uchiha's. They were evenly matched the whole way through until the end… Sasuke used chidori to punch a whole through Itachi's chest. He passed out shortly after killing his brother."

"Soo, Uchiha Itachi is dead?" Tsunade asked, stunned.

"Hai."

"Well, that takes a lot off my shoulders. Now, what about Sakura? You've yet to tell me how she got in this state."

"Sasuke had a gaping hole in his stomach and quite a few deep cuts. She used the last of her chakra to get him stable. She's simply suffering form chakra exhaustion" Kakashi told her lightly.

Tsunade looked at him skeptically, "Chakra exhaustion? From healing a simple hole and a few cuts? That's impossible!" she argued, placing her hands on her hips. "How long did it take her to heal his wounds?"

"About and hour, but the whole went all the way through his stomach and the cuts were deep. It seemed like the standard amount of time to heal his wounds." Kakashi said, looking over his book.

Tsunade frowned, "Sakura's not a standard medic Kakashi. Don't underestimate her. No, it would usually have taken her thirty minutes to heal his wounds completely. But you're saying it took her and hour just to get him stable? No, that doesn't make since. Maybe I should have a nurse give her an examination."

"Maybe she was just tired from fighting that Karin woman?" Naruto asked, finally jumping into the conversation, not able to take the abnormal silence he put himself through.

"Hmph, she wouldn't nee much to beat that stupid girl. I'm still doing to have a nurse look at her."

"I think that'll be wise if what you say is true about her healing speed and stamina, you should probably find out why she was exhausted as she was."

* * *

It was dark and it smelled like sterilizer. His whole body hurt. He tried to move his arm and became aware of the soft sheets and blanket surrounding him. He opened his eyes slightly, but quickly shut them to block the burning white light above him. Rolling his head to the side, away from the bright light, he tried again. This time he was able to see unfocused, dark figures standing against the blazing white of the walls. 

"He's awake! Look, Teme's awake!" someone yelled.

_Naruto…_

"Sasuke! Sasuke can you hear me?" Naruto yelled, standing only a foot away from Sasuke's face.

"Of course I can hear you dobe, you're yelling right in my ear." Sasuke said while trying to sit up. Naruto grabbed his friends arm and helped him sit, then placed a few pillows behind his back to lean against.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto gave a big grin and rubbed the back of his head, "No problem."

Sasuke looked around the room. Kakashi seemed to have noticed him looking his way because he raised his hand and gave a simple "Yo" without looking away from his book. Sasuke's gaze drifted to the person standing next to the window. He recognized the man immediately and glared. It was that Sai guy. The one that replaced him. Sasuke didn't feel like being in such a bad mood, so he looked away from the infuriating man and began to search the room absent-mindedly.

"She's not here." Naruto said out of nowhere. He had been watching Sasuke the whole time.

"What?"

"Sakura-chan. That's who you were looking for right? She's not here."

Sasuke frowned, "I wasn't looking… where is she?"

"She's resting in another room. After you passed out earlier, Sakura healed all your major wounds just enough to keep you stable until we got you back to Konoha. When she was done she passed out from chakra exhaustion, though Granny Tsunade says it would usually take much more to do Sakura in like that, so she's gonna get a check up to see if everything's alright."

"Hn. So you three were there the whole time?" Sasuke asked, purposely leaving out Sai.

"Yeah, Sai was there too."

"Do you happen to know where my comrades are?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Well we don't know where Suigetsu or Kisame are, or who won. Karin insisted on fighting Sakura, so Sakura beat her ass and left her tied up to a tree unconscious for the ANBU to get, and Tsunade sent a team to retrieve Juugo and bring him back here."

"You said Sakura beat Karin?"

"Yeah, it barely took her ten minutes. Why?"

"Karin's strong."

"Sakura's stronger." Naruto said sharply. "She's not that weak little twelve year old you once knew Sasuke. She's now one of the top kunoichi's and Konoha's number two medic-nin, under Granny herself."

"You give ugly too much credit." A voice said from the window.

"Stop calling her that! If you think someone as beautiful as Sakura is ugly, then you must be gay!" Naruto yelled.

Sai turned around with one of his fake smiles.

"I'm just stating the facts, dickless." He said simply.

"Sai, that's enough." Kakashi said sternly.

"Yes Kakashi-senpai."

Naruto, who was already halfway across the room with a kunai in his hand stopped and took a deep breath. He turned around and slumped into the chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"Is it really necessary to keep me form killing him all the time Kakashi-sensei? I'll just be doing everyone a favor." Naruto growled.

"Yes Naruto, it is necessary."

Sasuke looked form Naruto to Sai.

_They fight like we used to. So he's really replaced me in more ways than one. _Sasuke thought, then gave a small smirk. _Dickless? That's an amusing name._

"What the hell are you smirking at Teme?"

Sasuke's face went blank again as he glared at Naruto.

"Hn."

Just then the door opened, a pink flash ran through it, and it closed again. Sakura ran to the corner of the room, did some quick hand signs, and disappeared in her gen-jutsu. The door flew open again and a nurse barged in, breathing heavy. She looked around the room and frowned.

"Have any of you seen Lady Sakura?" she asked.

They all shook their head.

"Well if you _happen _to see her, tell her she needs to get her examinations done and that the Hokage will be furious if she found out Lady Sakura refused them then ran out."

Kakashi gave one of his famous eye-creases, "We will."

"Thank you." The nurse said, then left.

Once the door shut, they all looked over in the corner where they knew Sakura was standing. When she released the gen-jutsu, she slumped against the wall with her eyes closed, breathing hard.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?!" Naruto asked.

Kakashi lowered his book and eyes his former student, "Sakura, you're in no condition-"

"I'm fine." She breathed.

"Well then you shouldn't be running out on nurses like that."

"Hmph, your one to talk Kakashi-sen-"

Before Sakura could finish, she slid down the wall to the floor.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto got up and rushed to the now unconscious girl on the floor. He picked her up and placed her in the chair he was just occupying.

Kakashi shook his head, "She's either extremely stubborn, or I'm starting to rub off on her."

Sasuke merely gazed at Sakura's sleeping form. It had been a couple years since the last time he saw her, and the changes since then were clearly evident. Her hair was now down to her shoulders but still choppy. Her tank-top was the same as when she was five-teen, but was unzipped a little, showing the fishnet shirt she wore underneath. She still wore the knee high boots and shorts, the only difference was that her skirt was black instead of tan.

But it wasn't her outfit or hair that attracted Sasuke's attention. It was her eyes. While she was in her gen-jutsu and no one else could see her, Sasuke could. The jutsu didn't faze him. While everyone in the room's attention was on the nurse, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes locked. He saw so many different emotions in her eyes, it confused him.

Sasuke continued to stare at her. She really was beautiful. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her lips were red and plump, and her eyelashes grazed her cheeks gently. Sasuke's focus lowered. Her breasts had gotten larger, but not as big as say… Tsunade's. no, they were the perfect size to Sasuke. About a C cup. His eyes lowered. He marveled at the perfect hourglass shape her waist and hips have taken. Naruto was right, she wasn't that weak little girl he used to know. She is now a strong, beautiful kunoichi. And how Sai could call Sakura ugly was truly beyond him.

* * *

Sakura rolled over in the bed and nuzzled her face into the pillows beneath her head. She took a deep breath and inhaled the tantalizing scent that still lingered in the fabric. She knew that smell and missed it dearly. Forest, sweat, and sandalwood. But why was it on her pillows? 

_My pillows? I don't remember even going back home. The last thing I remember was passing out in Sasuke's room…_

Her eyes shot open at the realization of where she might have been. She sat up and looked around the dark room. The curtains were shut so the only source of light was a single wedge of moonlight shining through the top. Sakura pushed the blankets off and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Going home?" a voice asked from the shadows in the far corner, making Sakura jump.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked out of the shadows and sat in the chair he had been sleeping in before he realized Sakura had woken up.

"Why am I in your bed?" she asked seriously.

"You were the one sleeping." He answered coolly.

Sakura gave a sigh and slid out if the bed, "Get in. You're the patient. Not me."

Sasuke stood up and did as he was told. He sat up against the pillows and looked at Sakura. She turned away from his burning gaze and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you still feel any pain?" she asked, looking over his bandage body.

"Hai."

Sakura stood up and placed a hand on his bare shoulder, "Lay down."

With difficulty, Sasuke lowered himself to lay flat on his back with his eyes closed. Sakura stared at his well toned chest and abs, but her eyes lingered on the cursed mark on his shoulder. Without realizing it, her hand reached out and her fingers brushed over the damned mark. Sasuke's eyes shot open at the touch, but he said nothing. Sakura drew her hand back with a heavy sigh and turned her attention to the bandage wrapped around his stomach.

She gently placed her hands on his wounds and began pouring her healing chakra into him. Sasuke's eyes closed once again at the feeling of the warm sensation flowing through him.

"When did you become a medic-nin?" he asked in a daze.

Sakura was silent for awhile, "After you left, I asked Tsunade-sama if I could be her apprentice. I told her I would become strong enough to help Naruto bring you back… I didn't want to be a burden anymore. I didn't want to be protected. I wanted to protect."

Though it was still dark in the room, Sasuke could see the fire burning in her jade orbs.

"I still remember the feeling of complete loss when you left. Then shortly after that, Naruto left as well. with both of you gone, I felt mere alone that ever."

"Naruto left?"

"Yeah, for two and a half years." She answered quietly.

"Why?"

"He went to go train with Jiraya."

"Hn. And when he came back, it was then when you got that Sai guy to replace me?" he asked bitterly.

Sakura gave a harsh laugh, "Yes, Sai was appointed the fourth member of Team Kakashi after we saved Gaara and before we found you." She looked over at him, "You remember that, right?"

"Hn."

"Well, at first Sai was a complete ass. Always asking if Naruto had a penis and bad mouthing about you. And that stupid fake smile of his just pissed everyone off. You see, he's sort of like you and a way, but he's completely different. You _choose _not to show your emotions, Sai has no emotions to show. He was trained at a young age in ROOTS not to have any emotions… he's learned over the years but he's still an ass. I'm sure you two will learn to like each other."

"Hn. I doubt it."

Sakura's hands slipped away form his stomach and collapsed back into the chair.

"Okay, now how do you feel?"

Sasuke sat up quickly and for a fraction of a second, his eyes widened with surprise.

"I feel nothing. Thank you."

Sakura gave a small smile, "Your welcome."

"So, I heard you took on Karin." He said with a smirk.

"She was pathetic." She answered dully. "She was weak and childish. She reminded me of my twelve year old self. Everything she said was 'Sasuke-kun this' and 'Sasuke-kun that.' You would think at her age she would grow out of those little school girl crushes. Why would you choose someone like that to be on your team ?"

"You certainly have a strong opinion of her." He said, smirking. "I needed her to find Itachi. Her skills were very useful."

"Pathetic." She mumbled under her breath.

"Jealous."

"Hmph. I have nothing to be jealous about." She crossed her arms and looked the other way, secretly hoping what she said was true.

"Hn."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Sakura asked, feeling her temper start to rise.

"Hn."

"Well fine I don't have to take this."

She stood up and made her way to the door, but before she could get to it, she was thrust against the wall. Sasuke had pinned her with one hand on the wall by her head and the other on her waist. He leaned forward, nuzzled his face in her neck. He felt Sakura shiver as he began to kiss the tender flesh. Trailing the light kisses up her neck to her ear, he whispered,

"Trust me Sakura, you have nothing to be jealous about. Women were the last thing on my mind while I was searching for Itachi." Sakura's arms went up to wrap themselves around his neck. "Though there was always the memory of one that haunted my mind. I didn't know whether it was guilt for leaving her the way I did, or maybe the fact that I just might have missed her."

Sasuke pulled back to look Sakura in the eyes, "I think it was a little of both."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, but one with repressed longing. Sakura turned her head away, staring wide eyed at the floor. She reluctantly pushed Sasuke back, putting some distance between them.

Sakura touched her lips gently, still able to feel the tingling sensation. She kept a steady gaze at the floor in an attempt to avoid looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sliding over to the door. "I can't do this."

Before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura was already out of the room. He continued to stare, confused, at the empty space Sakura had just abandoned. He had no idea why she had rejected him the way she did. Sasuke knew she still had feelings for him. He saw it in her eyes. He felt it in her kiss. It wasn't her feelings that was keeping him at arm length. No, it was something else. Something more.

* * *

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha, tears leaking from her eyes. 

Why? Why had she pushed him away? That was possibly the only chance she would ever have to be with Sasuke.

_**You know why! **_Inner Sakura interrupted.

_Yes, but-_

_**But nothing! You know what will happen. You know our fate. Don't burden him with such a thing.**_

_I know. I should keep my distance… with everyone. _Sakura thought as she entered her apartment.

Not even bothering to turn on the lights, she walked through the hallways to her bedroom in the dark. But before she got to the door, she heard a grunting noise come from the living room.

_Someone's here, _she thought, pulling a kunai out of her holster.

Silently, she made her way back into the living room, ready to attack. She heard another grunt, and out of instinct, threw her kunai at the source.

* * *

(A/N) well, that's the first chap of my second fic! I hope you enjoyed it. 

Im soooo sorry for the people who read this and got half the chap….. I was kinda in a rush.

PLEASE, IF YOU LIKED IT SO FAR THEN REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. The Future Holds The Truth

(A/N) Warning! Warning! Warning! Please just in case you didn't read the last part of the first chap that I posted then go back and read it. This is for the people who read only half the chap. I know, I'm stupid.

**Chapter 2: The Future Holds The truth **

**

* * *

**

"AHHH! What the hell?" someone yelled from the couch.

"Naruto?!"

Sakura turned on the lights to find her teammate lying on the couch with the sleeve of his jacket pinned to the couch by a kunai.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, taking the kunai out of her couch and sitting next to the pale Naruto.

He just sat there, rubbing his arm, "A centimeter. A centimeter Sakura-chan! That's all that was between you attaching my arm to your couch!" he whined.

"Oh stop complaining Naruto."

"Hmph. If I were the one to almost stab your arm, I would get my ass kicked- Ow!"

Sakura watched him as he rubbed the side of his head where she just punched him.

"Now will you please tell me why you are sleeping on my couch?" she asked.

Naruto's face fell and his brows furrowed, "Someone ransacked my apartment again. I just needed somewhere to sleep for tonight, then tomorrow I'll clean everything up." He said in a low, pained voice.

Sakura took his hand in hers, "Oh Naruto. Of course you can sleep here. Your always welcome to stay here as long as you like." She said tenderly.

Naruto gave her a wistful smile, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Tomorrow I'll help you clean up, okay?"

Sakura was surprised to see worry cross his features.

"No Sakura-chan. I can handle it myself." He mumbled.

"What, why?"

"There are… I just don't want you to see. I-I can do it myself, but thank you for offering." Naruto looked away in shame at the whole situation.

"Okay Naruto. But is there anything more I can do to help?" she asked, feeling completely helpless.

Naruto turned and slapped on one of his fake, reassuring smiles, "No, believe me, your doing plenty letting me stay here for tonight."

Sakura looked down at their entwined hands, "If you say so…"

"Sakura-chan, you looked more troubled by this than I am."

Tears leaked from her closed eyes, "Why do they have to be so cruel? You've done more for this village that all of them combined! And they still treat you like your- you're a…"

Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry on his shoulder while he stroked her back.

"Please don't cry for me Sakura-chan. Trust me, one day they will all respect me when I become Hokage. But for mnow I have to be patient with them and wait till that day comes." He told her gently, trying to calm her down.

"I know Naruto, but you're my best friend and I can't stand seeing things like this happen to you. You're the _last_ person in all of Konoha that deserves this type of treatment." She cried, holding him tighter.

Naruto smirked, "I hate it when you cry fro me, but I love that you care."

Sakura gave a small laugh before she sat up and started to wipe her tear streaked face.

It's late Naruto. We should get some sleep." She said, standing up.

"Right." He mumbled, and began to lay down on the small couch again.

"Naruto, you've grown too tall to sleep on my couch now. Look, you feet are hanging off. Come on, you can sleep in my bed." She smirked.

Naruto's face grew red, "But where are you gonna sleep?" he asked innocently.

"Baka! In my bed. But I'll only allow this if you keep your hands to yourself."

Naruto stood up and rubbed the back of his head with a stupid grin.

"I'll try Sakura-chan, but I can't control it if I'm sleep groping- OW!"

"Pervert." She mumbled as she stomped towards her bedroom. "Get in here before I make you sleep on the floor instead."

Once they were in bed, Sakura turned on her side to face Naruto who was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"So why didn't you go to Hinata's?" she asked.

"Two reasons." He said, without looking away from the ceiling. "One: I don't think either Hiashi or Neji would appreciate me sleeping there during the night. Alone. And two: I didn't want her to know about this. I don't want her to worry about me."

"Hm… do you think she would mind you staying with me tonight?" Sakura asked, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Not at all. She knows our relationship and would understand." He answered with a smirk. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and teme. You stayed with him for a long time tonight."

"I was asleep most of the time."

"Most of the time?" he repeated with a mischievous smirk. "What did you do the time you were awake?"

"Naruto, you pervert! I finished healing him. Now he should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow."

"Mmhm. And how'd he thank you?"

"Naruto!"

"I saw the way he looked at you when you were asleep and I know the way you still feel about him."

"Good night Naruto." She said sternly and rolled over on her other side with her back towards Naruto.

He gave a knowing smile, "Good night Sakura-chan."

* * *

In the morning Naruto woke up sprawled across half the bed with the blanket tangled around himself. Noticing he had stolen all the blankets, he rolled over to place them back on Sakura, but was met with drenched sheets. He looked up at Sakura and saw her shivering but was also emitting pools of sweat.

Naruto covered her back up with the blanket and moved a few strands of pink hair plastered to her face. When his fingers brushed her forehead, he was surprised to find her skin to be so cold. The blonds concern increased grew as he heard her take a deep rattling breath.

Naruto quickly walked around and shook her moist shoulder.

"Sakura-chaaan." He whispered. "Sakura-chan, wake up."

Sakura quenched her eyes and turned her head away.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, please wake up."

Her eyes opened and when she saw the worried look on his features she sat straight up and frowned.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he asked quizzically.

"…Yes, why?"

"Are you hot?"

Sakura then noticed the damp sheets under her and felt her wet forehead.

"No actually I'm freezing." She said more to herself than to Naruto.

"Maybe you should take a shower." He told her.

"Yeah, I probably stink."

Sakura got up and made her way to the bathroom. Naruto watched her leave, confused. Maybe she was just getting a cold?

He shook himself out of his musings and began to pull off the sheets and pillow cases to throw them in the wash. He then went to the kitchen to make their breakfast. Sakura's apartment has always been like a second home to Naruto- even having his own key- so he had no problem helping himself to her kitchen.

After he ate a plate for himself, he fixed one for Sakura and store it in the microwave to keep the food warm. Naruto cleaned his mess then wrote a note to Sakura telling her about her breakfast in the microwave, her sheets in the wash, and that he left to go clean his apartment. He knew how much she hated when he would just up and leave without saying good buy, so the note was necessary.

Naruto walked out of Sakura's apartment, making sure to lock the door behind himself, and made his way to his own home. On his way down the streets of Konoha, Naruto got looks of hate and disgust, but also friendly waves and nods of recognition and respect, mostly from his fellow shinobi.

_Patience. One day they'll all respect me. _He thought, smiling at the people who glared.

Naruto slowly walked up the stairs of his apartment complex and made his way to the door with different profanities written on the wood. With a heavy sigh he pushed the broken door open. Naruto stopped when he saw a man standing with his back to the door, looking at the opposite wall that had many different offensive messages on it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, walking up to his friend to read the messages.

'_Monster.' 'Go back to hell.' 'This village is better off with you dead!' 'You killed my family.' 'I'll rejoice the day you die!'_

Naruto looked away, the pain was too much for him to handle. He sat down on his ripped bed and laid his head in his hands.

"Why would they say such things?" Sasuke asked, completely appalled by what these people wrote about his friend. He looked over at Naruto with crimson eyes, "How many times have they done this?"

The blond shook his head, "I don't know. I've lost count. But they started this when I was only five. Wrecking everything, writing thins like this on the walls…"

"And you still wish to protect them?"

"They're a part of Konohagakure, and even though they do this, I will still protect them, yes. In a way I kinda understand why they hate me so much. I harbor inside me the very thing that caused them so much pain and loss."

Sasuke shook his head, "You're too forgiving Naruto. I don't understand you."

"Either do I sometimes."

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'll help you clean this up."

After half a day and ten clones' worth of cleaning, repairing, and scrubbing Naruto stood in the middle of the apartment, admiring their handiwork. He was pulled out of his inner joy when he saw Sasuke staring at something on his dresser.

"You've become close to Sakura?" Sasuke asked in his normal monotonous, emotionless voice.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke to see he was looking at the picture of Sakura and himself. In the photo, they were smiling and hugging each other. Anyone who didn't know the two friends would have thought them to be lovers by the intimate connection illuminating from the picture.

"Er, yeah we have. After I came back from training with Ero-sennin we became much closer."

"I see."

Naruto looked at his friend confused, "You don't think we're together, do you?"

"Your not?"

Naruto's hand went to the back of his head and began to grin, "Well, no. we gave it a try when we were sixteen , but we ultimately agreed that we were better off as best friends… No, I love Sakura-chan just as fiercely now as I ever did, just in a brotherly way."

Naruto saw the breath of relief escape from Sasuke and smirked, "Why do you ask teme?"

"No reason." He answered stoically.

"Hm, well you mind telling me what you two did last night?"

Sasuke shot a glare at his friend, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just wanted to see if what Sakura-chan said was true." He answered, looking away with guilty-innocence.

"And what did Sakura say?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits, "Hn."

There was a long silence between the two before Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a saddened look on his face.

"Sakura-chan's been acting weird lately. Almost distant. So if you feel she's pushing you away, it's not only you. She's been keeping almost everyone at arms length lately." Naruto told him, gazing at the picture they were just looking at.

"She's been pushing everyone away despite her feelings?" Sasuke asked."

"It's the people she cares fro the most that she's pushing away." Naruto said quietly.

"Hn."

_So I was right. _Sasuke thought.

"Though it may be because she has a cold. She's been really tired lately and last night..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"What happened last night?"

"Well I slept over her house last night and she said I could sleep in her bed. So when I woke up she was drenched in sweat and shivering. When I touched her forehead, it was cold. It was weird." Naruto finished.

"… I'm sure she'll be fine." Sasuke said more out of routine rather than sincere reassurance.

* * *

Three months later…

The room was silent. The four shinobi continued to stare at the blond woman in front of them. Though all showed different emotions, none dared utter a word. It simply wasn't their place, except for one.

"Well, what do you say Sakura?" the Hokage asked.

The three men in the room turned to Sakura for her answer. One was completely stoic, the other worried, and the last looked as if he were about to burst if he didn't say something soon.

The rosette haired kunoichi continued to stare down at her feet. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she gave a few wheezing coughs, but still did not give an answer.

"Sakura, if your not up to full health-"

"No, I'm fine" she said suddenly.

"Well… I would honestly prefer you, for you have succeeded in many of these typed of missions before." Tsunade said, earning three glares from the other occupants of the room, but ignored them. "But if you refuse, I could always get another kunoichi. Ino, maybe-"

Sakura's head jerked up at the sound of her best friends' name.

"No, not Ino."

"Who then? I need someone your age and is skilled and practiced in these types of missions." Tsunade told her. "Who else is there to send if you refuse and won't want me to sent Ino? TenTen? Hinata?"

"Like hell!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down. I know perfectly well Hinata's not the type to go on these types of missions. And neither is TenTen."

"And Sakura-chan is?!?!" Naruto argued.

"She's done these missions before Naruto. And to be quite honest, is one of the best."

Naruto's face turned red as he faced Sakura. She was looking away from everyone and was coughing again.

"Look, she won't be able to go. She's sick!" he tried.

Sakura's head shot up and glared at Naruto.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, then looked over to Tsunade. "I accept the mission Tsunade-sama."

"What?!"

"Very well. You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. Your all dismissed."

"Hai."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke while the others turned to leave out the door. Once they were walking down the circular hallway together, Naruto turned to Sakura.

"How come you didn't tell me you did those types of missions Sakura-chan?" he asked, looking betrayed.

"For a lot of reasons, Naruto. I just didn't want you to think any less of me."

"I could never think any less of you." He whispered.

"These types of missions are common for kunoichi's, and we are all trained in the art of seduction."

"All of you?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Yes all of us. It's a standard class we have to take once we become chunin."

"So… Hinata's taken seduction classes?"

Sakura smirked at the memory, "Yes, but she kept fainting in the middle of class."

"Hehe, seems like something she would do. Well, I promised to meet her at Ichiraku's, you two want to come?"

"No thank you Naruto."

"Hn."

"Alright then, suit yourselves. See ya!" he yelled as he ran off into the crowded streets.

Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk together side by side in an awkward silence, with no destination. They both just followed wherever their feet took them. Then surprisingly, it was Sasuke who broke the silence first.

"Do you do these missions often?" he asked, coolly.

"No, not often. Maybe two every five months."

"Hn."

"Why?"

"… You don't seem the type of person to seduce a man." He answered.

"I'm a kunoichi. It doesn't matter what _type _of person I am."

"Hn… So how far do you go?" the question was burning his mind.

"Not as far as you think! It really all depends on the situation and the target."

"Hn."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"…"

"Oh so you don't feel like talking now?"

Sasuke said nothing, just continued to walk, looking straight ahead with a smirk on his face. They has somehow managed to find their way to the training grounds.

Once they were in a fairly secluded area, Sasuke stopped, causing Sakura to turn around in confusion.

"Sasuke? What are you-"

She was interrupted as she felt his lips crash against hers in a fevered kiss. Her hands came up to fend him off, but ended up clutching his shoulders.

Sasuke's lips were warm, firm, confident, but soft all the while. They slanted over her mouth, moving in such a way, Sakura never knew the precise instant her lips opened to the light pressure of his tongue. She heard a moan of satisfaction as he took complete possession, but didn't realize that she had made the sound.

His tongue rubbed along hers, exploring her with meticulous care, penetrating as far as he could to leave nothing undiscovered.

Sakura's hands went to the back of his neck to finger his raven hair. Years and years of longing and fantasies went into this kiss. Her heart expanded to the bursting point with the rush of pent-up emotions.

"Sakura, why do you push me away?" he whispered against her mouth. His tongue delved into her sweet mouth again, greedier this time. It was met with equal fever.

He released her jaw, lowered his arm and encircled her waist. His other hand slid down her spine to the small of her back, pressing, urging her closer. With such an intimate positioning of their bodies, she knew at once that the hard evidence of his manhood and was shocked.

The feel of it startled her back into consciousness. The stark reality of their situation broke through the passion that had robbed her of rational thinking. She pushed against his chest and jerked her head backward.

"Let me go, please." she said in a panic.

Sasuke released her immediately and took a step back to give her the space she obviously needed. Sakura's fingers were shaking as she massaged her forehead with them. The tortured expression on her face and the agitated way she shook her head plainly indicated her distress.

"Sasuke… why do you keep doing this?" she asked, painfully.

"What?"

"This! Kissing me whenever were alone!"

"To prove to you that you want this just as much as I do. You need to stop playing these games Sakura, I don't appreciate it." He answered coolly.

"I'm not playing games. We just can't be together…"

"You have yet to give me a plausible answer for that."

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away to leave, "Every time, your kiss says one thing, but your words say another. Choose one, and stick with it Sakura."

Sakura stood there watching Sasuke walk away, his words still ringing in her head.

'_Choose one, and stick with it Sakura."_

_I would but I can't Sasuke. I'm trying to push you away, but you're just too damn persistent. I just don't want you to get hurt more than you already will… I love you too much to do that to you. _She thought.

_**Maybe you should just tell him and see what he say's about it and go on from there. **_Inner Sakura suggested.

_No, not yet._

Sakura then fell into a fit of coughs again. Looking down at her hand, she was surprised to find it was sprayed with blood. Sakura closed the said hand and looked down.

"Though I do have a feeling it's going to be soon." She said to herself.

* * *

(A/N) hope you enjoyed this chap. And sorry it took so long to repost. I've been wrapped up with school

Chap 3: Sakura's Mission

PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me happy


	3. Sakura's Mission

(A/N) this chap. Has some vulgar language in it. You have been warned. Now enjoy!!!

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Mission**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stood together, waiting at the gates for their ex-sensei. Naruto was impatiently pacing past the other two, mumbling to himself.

"Naruto please, pacing and talking to yourself wont make Kakashi-sensei get here any faster." Sakura told him, trying to control her own temper.

"Hmph, well if he wasn't always so-"

"Yo." Kakashi said happily as he appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?! You had us wait here for an hour!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Sorry about that. I just got caught up in the-"

"Save your excuses Kakashi-sensei." Sakura interrupted. "I think after ten years we've heard enough of them."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and gave an eye-crease.

"Well if you insist." He answered innocently. "We should get going. It'll take one and a half day's to get where we need to be, so we'll do a days traveling today and make a camp tonight."

"Right!"

"Hn."

"…"

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" Kakashi asked, noticing her pale complexion.

"No, it's fine." She assured him.

"Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

That night they set up camp in a secluded, wooded area. They all sat around the fire silently until Kakashi spoke up.

"Tonight we'll each take guard duty except Sakura, she needs her rest. And tomorrow Sakura, you can wash up in the river over there, then change in your other set of clothes so you look presentable." Kakashi said. Everyone just nodded.

"There's one last thing." He added, causing everyone to look up at him. "You need to choose who will go with you."

Sakura looked down into the fire, "Sasuke." She whispered. "I want Sasuke to go with me."

The men looked at her in surprise, not having expected that to be her choice.

"What?! Why not me Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled.

"Because your too overprotective Naruto." Kakahsi answered.

"Well, so is teme!"

"He knows how to keep his composure under stressing situations."

"So can I!"

"Look how your reacting now."

"Ahh… fine!" he turned to Sasuke "But if you let anything happen to Sakura-chan, I swear it's gonna coast you your life teme." He growled.

Sasuke looked away, "Whatever dobe."

* * *

In the morning, Sakura got up before everyone else, grabbed her bag, and headed for the river to bathe herself.

Sakura set her bag down by the rivers edge and placed a gen-jutsu around the area so no one would spot her naked in the water. Once she was satisfied with her jutsu, she began to strip herself of clothing, not even noticing someone was indeed watching.

She slipped into the water and instantly felt her muscles relax against the cool water. Sakura kicked herself up and began to float on her back at the surface, causing her breasts to protrude out of the water.

After awhile, Sakura flipped over and swam to the bank to get out her soap and hair products. She got out of the water, sat on a large rock, and started to scrub her body with her vanilla soap. After dunking herself back into the water to wash off the bubbles, she washed her hair with her floral shampoo.

When she was finished washing her hair, Sakura got out and sat on the same large rock as before to dry herself off, still oblivious to the man just twenty feet away from her. She pulled out a red kimono with pink cherry blossom petals scattered on it and a black obi. Sakura slipped on the kimono and was about to tie the obi when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around, ready to attack with a fast already full of chakra, but her wrist was caught in mid-punch.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling her wrist from his grasp and held her kimono closed.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just swiftly pinned her to a tree. He leaned in and fleetingly brushed his lips over hers, the simple touch making her shiver. Trailing soft kisses down her neck, Sasuke pulled back her loose kimono, revealing her bare shoulder to his lips. His other hand found its way under Sakura's clothing and was placed on the bare curve of her hip. Sakura grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer to her body.

How? How could she possibly find the strength to resist him when his nearness alone drove her to distraction?

"Are you sure you want to go through with this mission?" he asked against her cheek.

"I-I'm sure." She whispered, surprising herself at her ability to string a sentence together through the fog in her mind.

"I don't want you to do it." He told her in a stern voice.

Sakura's mind snapped back out of it's groggy state and pushed Sasuke back to look him in the eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm the only man that will ever see your body." He told her bluntly, grabbing her hips and pulling them against his.

"I don't even allow you to see my body."

"I saw it today." He said with a smirk.

"Only because you were peeping on me, pervert. I never _allowed _you to see." She rasped.

"Yet you don't cover yourself now." He whispered against her neck before he started to suck the delicate flesh, leaving a mark.

"How can you be so possessive with something you don't even have?" she asked.

"Something I don't have _yet._"

"And what makes you think you'll ever get it? Ah!" she moaned as Sasuke's hand gently kneaded her left breast. "What do you want with me Sasuke?" she breathed.

"You know what I want." He whispered.

"Yes." She said, pushing his tantalizing hand away. "But that's something I'm not able to give you."

Sasuke stopped his ministrations on her neck and looked her straight in the eye.

"… Sakura-"

Sasuke stopped as Sakura fell into a fit of wheezing coughs.

"You've had that cough for three weeks now." He told her, looking grave once she stopped.

Sakura gave a weak smile, "You've been keeping track?"

"When we get back, Tsunade's going to look at you."

Sasuke leaned down and gave Sakura one final kiss before he turned around to leave.

"You should get dressed, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Right." She whispered as she closed her kimono and tied the obi around her midriff.

She went back to the bank and started to repack, placing her usual ninja outfit, soap, and shampoo back in her bag. Sakura then pulled out a pair of chopsticks and put her hair up with her hair still framing her face.

Once satisfied she looked like a normal civilian, she grabbed her belongings and walked back to the camp. When she stepped through the clearing it was as if time itself froze and the world revolved around her.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all stopped what they were doing and gawked, even though some were half suppressed, at the radiant kunoichi standing before them. Sakura didn't look up at any of them but could feel their piercing eyes scan over her, causing a light blush to paint her pale cheeks.

Naruto was the first to fight past the lump in his throat.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you look… I mean, I don't think I've ever…" and for once, Naruto didn't have anything to say.

Kakashi cleared his voice, "What Naruto's probably trying to say is, you look beautiful Sakura."

Sakura's blush deepened, "Thank you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave a devious smile, "What about you Sasuke? What do you think?"

Sasuke, who hadn't taken his eyes off Sakura nor cleared the lump n his throat shook his head and turned away. He too, like Naruto, couldn't put what he thought into words. Not without making himself look like a complete pansy.

"Well, what do you think Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"She looks the same as always dobe." He scoffed.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, that's enough." Kakashi interrupted. "We need to go over the plan."

The others nodded and Sasuke and Naruto sat down on the ground while Sakura remained standing.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No. I just don't want to dirty up the kimono." She answered simply.

Naruto unzipped his jacket and placed it in front of her, "There you go, now you can sit on that."

Sakura gave him a grateful smile and sat down, "Thanks."

"Now then, " Kakashi began. "This is Sakura's mission. Naruto, you and I will just be back up if something goes wrong. Sasuke, you know your part in this. You're going to be Tanaka Jin from a small village on the outskirts of Grass. And Sakura, you're going to be Sayuri from the same village. You two have both gone over each others background stories together so theirs no reason to repeat it." Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Your target is the missing-nin Sukada Nobu of Sand and the forbidden seal he possesses. If you have any problems Sakura, you know the signal. Don't hesitate to call us for help."

"I wont." She replied, looking down in her lap.

"Alright," Kakashi continued, standing up. "We have half a days traveling to do, so we should get going if we want to get to the village on time."

Everyone stood up and Sakura gave Naruto back his jacket. Before walking away, he stopped her and turned her cheek to the left so he could get a better view of her neck.

"Sakura-chan, what happened? You have three giant purple bruises on your neck." He told her innocently.

Sakura's eyes widened and she covered the side of her neck quickly, "I fell when I was in the river. Slippery rocks, you know. I must have forgotten to heal the bruises on my neck. It's fine, really." She made up quickly, all the while inwardly berating herself for such a lame excuse. No one would ever fall for it.

"Oh, alright. Just make sure you heal them, okay." He told her, then walked away to his bags.

Sakura's hand glowed a pale green, ready to heal the possessive marks Sasuke left behind, when a hand caught her wrist, stopping her. She turned around, surprised to see Kakashi was the one who had stopped her.

"You should keep them. They may come in handy." He told her with a wink before walking off.

Sakura felt all her blood rush to her face.

_Great. Now he probably thinks I'm a whore for having hickies all over my neck. Thanks a lot Sasuke. _She thought to herself as she angrily tossed her back pack over her shoulders and walked towards the others.

* * *

Team Kakashi stood just out side the city gates, still out of view. Sasuke was took of his headband and handed it to Naruto.

"Just make sure you don't loose it dobe." He told him in his usual stoic voice.

"Hmph, I kept it for almost ten years, I'm sure I can handle a few hours."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't in his normal jounin uniform, but what looked like a grass nin uniform.

"Sakura remember, you're to be shy and timid." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay then. You two go up ahead. Naruto and I will be entering the village in about an hour."

"Right."

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura turned and stepped out of the bushes onto the road leading to the gates. Once they got there they were stopped by two guards men.

"Who are you and what's your purpose in this village?" the first guard asked.

"I am Tanaka Jin. I'm here to see Lady Ikuma about some business." Sasuke answered in a cold, monotone voice. Almost like his own, but much more harsh.

The first guard looked Sakura up and down with a lustful smirk on his face, "Why would you ever sell someone as fine as her? I would keep her for myself if I were you."

Sakura flinched at the mans disturbing look he was giving her and the crudity in his voice.

"I've had my fill." Sasuke replied.

"Hmm, well good luck with Lady Ikuma. And I hope you get a fair price for this beauty." The second guard said, never taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke led Sakura away from the two men, but not before the first guard smacked Sakura's ass with a loud slap, causing both to stop dead in their tracks. Sakura had to clutch onto Sasuke's arm to calm him down, having felt the overpowering killing intent come from him in waves.

Sakura turned around with a sweet smile and gave a small bow, "Have a good day."

She then turned around, linked her arm through Sasuke's and led them both down the street to the main road.

"If you keep on reacting like that you'll blow our cover." She whispered.

"If one more man touches you like that-"

"Sasuke, you're forgetting my mission."

"Hn."

They walked in silence before they came up to a large house. Sasuke pulled his arm out of Sakura's grasp and turned to face her.

"Where did you put the anesthetic?" he asked.

"On my neck and chest." She told him with a blush.

Sasuke glared, "You'll allow him to kiss your chest?"

"Sasuke, I put some on my neck too. It's strong stuff, so hopefully it'll knock him out before he gets any further." She tried to reassure him before she started to cough again.

Sasuke frowned, "Sakura, that cough-"

"Is nothing for you to worry about. I'm the medic, remember." She cut him off. "Now go in, you're supposed to walk in front of me."

"Hn."

Sasuke stepped through the doors to the hotel house and was met by a beautiful blond girl waiting at the door, ready to take Sasuke's shoes off his feet. When she was done she stood up and gave a deep bow to Sasuke, not even acknowledging Sakura's presence.

"You must be Tanaka-san. My mistress has been expecting you. Please, follow me."

The young girl bowed once more before turning down a hall up a flight of steps. Coming to the second floor, they passed many doors, but seemed to be heading for the one at the end of the hall.

The blond girl kneeled on her knees and spoke through the door, "Mistress, Tanaka-san is her with the girl."

"Let them in." a cold voice came from behind the door.

The blond slid the door open, let Sasuke and Sakura enter, then closed it behind them.

The only furnishing in the room was a desk and two chairs. Behind the desk sat a woman of about fifty with a grim look on her face. And in one of the chairs in front of the desk sat a muscular, handsome man.

"Tanaka-san, please sit." The woman chided in a falsely sweet voice. Sasuke took the only remaining empty chair beside the other man while Sakura remained standing quietly behind him.

"So, this is the girl your letter told us about?" she asked, standing up walking around her desk towards Sakura.

"Hai."

"Hm, and how did you say she came into your custody? She looks about your age." The woman asked, now examining Sakura intently.

"She was to be my wife by an arranged marriage. When her parents died, she was already legally mine, but I have no use for a wife. They only weigh you down. And plus, I can already get how much I want and who I want at any moment. I don't need, nor like only having one woman."

The woman stopped in front of Sakura and untied her obi. Out of instinct, Sakura backed away and held her obi tight.

"Sayuri!" Sasuke rasped.

"S-sorry." She whimpered, letting her hands fall back to her sides.

Sakura really hated this, having to act week and helpless and even more, having to do it in front of Sasuke.

The woman continued to untie Sakura's obi, then threw it to the floor, letting Sakura's kimono hang open, revealing her naked body to all in the room.

The entire time, Sakura's eyes were locked on Sasuke's. She could see the anger and frustration he was battling to keep at bay. She could see the possessive nature begin to resurface as he tried to forget that the man sitting next to him was examining every inch of Sakura's body. She could see his eyes flick from their usual onyx, to crimson, and back again as he attempted to control his raging emotions. Sakura could see it all.

Lady Ikuma examined every inch of her body. She grabbed Sakura's chin and jerked it to the left, revealing the large hickies.

She turned to face Sasuke, "Is she a virgin like you promised?"

"I assure you, she's just as much a virgin as a child." He answered.

"I don't believe you could be alone with this girl for so long and not take her. These marks just prove it." She said, turning Sakura's neck even more so Sasuke and the other man could see the marks.

"A few marks on her neck does not mean I took her virginity."

"Hmph, like a man could get close enough to a woman this beautiful and control himself enough not to fuck her." The man next to him spoke up.

Sasuke glared at him, "I never said I didn't fuck her, I just said I didn't take her virginity." He said through clenched teeth. Sakura could see Sasuke hated saying such vulgar things about her.

"So, you fucked her in the ass, keeping her pure? Smart. The man said with a smirk.

Sasuke continued to glare. Oh, how much he wanted to rip this man's head off right about now…

"I don't believe you." Lady Ikuma rasped, then turned beck to Sakura. "Spread your legs."

Sakura's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"Spread your legs." She repeated.

Sakura did what she was told, but immediately regretted it.

Lady Ikuma spared her no warning before she plunged two fingers into Sakura's womanhood, causing the startled kunoichi to gasp and scream out of pain and shock. She clenched her eyes, trying to block out the discomfort and humiliation. Sasuke watched, feeling infuriated, appalled, and helpless, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her.

The older woman pulled her fingers out of Sakura and whipped the off on a handkerchief she pulled out of her pocket.

"She's pure." She announced.

Sakura thought she saw a look of relief pass over Sasuke's features for only a second before it was by his customary stoic expression.

"Now, how much do I get for her?" Sasuke asked.

"just as much as we discussed in out letters. And probably more after seeing the girl in person. She's gorgeous." The woman replied, sitting back in her chair behind the desk. Sakura was already tying her obi back around her waist.

"Yes, my master will be very pleased with her." The man beside Sasuke said. "He loves exotic looking women. And what's more exotic than pink hair? I'm sure he'll pay extra if she's any good."

Lady Ikuma turned to Sasuke, "Tell me, what is she particularly good at?"

Sasuke spared a glance at Sakura just in time to see her give a cur nod, telling him he could say what was necessary.

"I think her strongest point is… her mouth." Sasuke answered.

"So she sucked your dick pretty good, huh?" the man asked.

Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson and his fists clenched.

"Hai."

"Well then I'll be sure to tell my master about her skills." He replied, completely oblivious to Sasuke's restrained rage.

"Well now, while we talk business, I will have someone take Sayuri to the bath and get her situated for Master Sukada." Lady Ikuma said. "Mao!" she yelled.

The blond girl reappeared in the doorway.

"Take Sayuri down to the baths and get her cleaned up for her client. You know exactly what to do." She ordered.

"Hai."

Sakura gave one last look at Sasuke before leaving the room with the blond girl. Something deep within Sakura was screaming at her not to go and to stay with Sasuke. A dread that was almost physical.

Something was going to happen….

* * *

(A/N) hope you enjoyed it!!! It wasn't very easy for me to write because I love Sakura and I don't like writing these things about her, but it's a part of the fic so it's necessary. **I warn you now**, the next chap will have very vulgar and has some adult situations in it.

Chapter 4: Duty Before Honor

You have a lot to look forward to because the next chap is chock full of angst and drama!!!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please


	4. Duty Before Honor

WARNING!!!!! This chapter has very adult rated/brutal stuff in it. so please if your lighthearted or are young/imature, then skip over said part...

enjoy!

Chapter 4: Duty Before Honor

* * *

"You know you're very lucky." Mao said after awhile.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"I heard that Master Sukada is a very handsome man. Most of our first clients are fat business mew who need a break from their wives" she giggled. Sakura frowned. She found nothing humorous about that.

"But you, you're a lucky one. Getting a handsome, powerful, well paying man as your first." Mao said with a wistful smile.

They arrived in a bath house looking room and Mao moved to untie Sakura's obi. Once again, she backed away and held her obi tight.

Mao gave a knowing smile, "It's alright, you're only going to take a bath."

"Do I have to?" Sakura asked nervously. If she took a bath, then the anesthetic she wiped on her neck and chest will wash off.

Mao looked at her strange. "Yes, it's a requirement. But you can do it yourself if you want, I don't have to help if it makes you more comfortable. But I have to stay in the room with you just in case."

"Just in case what."

"If you try to run away. Most girls do if they're sold here against their will." She mumbled sadly.

"Were you sold?" Sakura asked as she took off her kimono and lowered herself in the water only far enough to cover her nipples.

"Yes…" Mao answered. "My uncle sold me after my older brother died and he needed the money."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was three years ago. This is my way of life now and Mistress Ikuma and all the other girls are my family now. I don't hold a grudge over my uncle and I don't hate him for selling me"

"Three years ago? But how old are you? You look so young." Sakura asked, startled.

"I'm sixteen." She answered, but decided to change the subject. "So, that man who brought you here… he's very handsome."

"…Yeah."

"I heard what you said… about you still being virgin, but he still took you." Mao admitted. "But that's not true is it? That never happened."

Sakura looked up confused, "What?"

"Listed, I know you're a kunoichi and that guy up there is a shinobi. I don't know where you two are from, and honestly I don't care."

"How did you know?"

"My older brother was a shinobi and before he was killed, taught me how to pick up chakra signatures." She replied. "I knew the moment you two walked through the doors. Then I was drawn back up the Mistress' Ikuma's office when I felt a strong wave of killing intent, which was probably your friend."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Because I need to warn you."

Sakura looked at the girl warily, "Warn me? Why? Why are you trying to help me?"

Mao looked away from Sakura's piercing gaze, "Because Nobu Sukada, your target I guess he is, is the man who murdered my older brother."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sakura asked.

"You'll just have to take that chance I guess."

Sakura sat there staring at the blond, weighing her options.

"What is it you want to warn me about?" she asked finally.

Mao moved closer to Sakura as to not be over heard.

"Mistress Ikuma places chakra seals throughout every room in this place, just for circumstances like this. The moment you step through one of those rooms, your chakra-less."

Sakura's brows furrowed, "Even reserved chakra?"

"Well, if you have any reserved chakra or if you have so much your not even effected by the seals, it still wont matter. If you attempt anything that involves chakra, you're going to get shocked and your target will know immediately." She explained.

Sakura was now out of the bath and was slipping into a white silk robe that only fell to her mid-thighs.

Tying the sash around her waist, she looked at the blond girl sternly, "Do you think you can find me a way to see Sasuke before Sukada gets here?"

"Sasuke…? Oh, that must be the man your with. Well, I could try." Mao put a finger to her chin and looked up. "Um, oh I got it! Sneak into room 108 and wait there. I'll bring him to you."

"Where is room 108?"

"Five doors down to the left. Go now, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sakura gave the blond one more uncertain look before leaving the room.

Sasuke sat on a bench in the garden. He couldn't stand being in that place for one more second. The poor guy couldn't turn a corner without a giggling girl asking of he wanted to have some "fun for free." One woman even had the audacity to grab his ass. That's when Sasuke came out into the garden. And he's always thought fangirls were bad…

He sat there hunched over with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together, thinking about Sakura. It had certainly been news to him know she did these kinds of missions, let alone by herself. In his mind, Sakura had always held a certain innocence about her. Not the virginity type, or the naive type. It was something so much more deep than that. No, to him it wasn't her actions that made her innocent, no shinobi is innocent of their actions, but there was always something deep within Sakura that will always hold that indisputable purity that nothing can tarnish.

_It's almost confusing seeing her do something like this. _He thought to himself as the vision of her standing naked in front of himself and two other people flashed into his mind.

Sasuke's eyes blazed crimson. He still couldn't believe what that woman had done to Sakura. His Sakura. How dare she touch her in such a way. And how dare that man look at her as if she were a piece of meat. And the look in Sakura's eyes… A look he never wanted to see in those jade orb's again. He hadn't seen her look at him like that since they were genin. They held nothing but fear, need, love, and regret.

"Excuse me." Someone called him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke looked up to be met with a young blond girl.

His eyes narrowed, "I'm not interested." He growled.

"No, I'm not here for that. The woman you're with asked me to bring you to her, Sasuke." Mao explained.

"How do you know my n-"

"No time to explain, just come on." She cut in, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the building.

"She's in room108. I'll keep watch to make sure no one goes in there."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked down the hall and stopped in front of room 108, skeptical to if he should go in there. Then all of a sudden the door fly's open and a small hand grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sasuke!" a female voice rasped.

"Sakura? What are you-"

"No, listen we don't have time." She said quickly, pulling him over to the bed to sit down next to her.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes on hers and not let them wander down to her bare legs and thighs.

Sakura explained everything Mao had told her quickly. Sasuke sat there frowning.

"Do you think you'll still be able to get the seal?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, but not as easily as I thought." She answered truthfully, pulling down the bottom of her robe out of uncomfortable habit. Sasuke eyes the small piece if clothing warily.

"Is that what you're going to stay in?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

Sakura was about to say something when she began coughing again, though this time it got t the point where she began gagging and tears were welling up in her eyes. She turned form Sasuke and continued to cough in her hand.

"Sakura…" he said in a stern yet gentle voice, touching her back, causing her to tense up. She had finally stopped, but hadn't turned to face him yet.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, frowning. Blood was trickling down the corner of her mouth. Sasuke grabbed her right wrist, causing her hand to open up and wasn't surprised to see it was sprayed with blood.

Sasuke looked up into Sakura's averted, tear glistening eyes, searching for an answer he knew she wouldn't give. He wiped the blood off her chin then tilted it up so she was looking at him.

"What aren't you telling me Sakura?" he asked. Sakura let out a sob as more tears fell down her cheeks.

There was a sharp knock on the door and a voice carried through.

"He's here. You have to do now." Mao warned Sakura.

Sasuke wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks, then kissed her tenderly on the forehead before standing up. Sasuke stood up as well and slowly made her way to the door.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, causing her to stop with her hand on the door. "Just buy as much time as you possibly can. I'll take care of the seals."

"Alright." She whispered before disappearing through the door.

"Are you alright?" Mao asked once she caught sight of Sakura's red eyed, tear stained, blood smeared face.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to wash up a bit." She answered coolly, walking back to the bathrooms. "So he's here already?"

"Yes, and you've got to be in his room waiting for him. You should hurry and get there before he finishes talking with Mistress Ikuma."

Sakura splashed water on her face then dried herself off with a small hand towel.

"What room?"

"Room two sixteen."

"I should be there now?"

"Hai."

"Okay then." Sakura looked at Mao. "Thank you for your help. If there's anything you ever need…"

"No, no." Mao said, waving her hand dismissively. "You don't have to do anything. Just tell me your name."

"Haruno Sakura from the Hidden Leaf Village." She answered with a smile.

"Good bye Haruno Sakura."

"Good bye Mao. And thank you again." Sakura said before leaving the bathroom, on her way up the stairs to await the beginning of her real mission. Sakura entered the room and sat on the bed. She could feel the chakra seals all around her. They were strong.

She was starting to get nervous. She couldn't use her chakra and she was afraid the anesthetic on her chest had been wiped off by the evaporation from the hot bath. Sakura felt so hopeless.

Her head snapped up when she heard light footsteps outside the door. Her heart began to pound against her chest. This was it.

A tall man clearly over six foot, walks through the door. He was very handsome and muscular, with dark hair and light blue eyes so much like Naruto's, though his features were as hard as stone. This was Sukada Nobu, S-class criminal, missing nin of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Sukada walked over to Sakura who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and stood in front of her. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her head up to look at him. Sakura noticed that his eyes were already glazed over with lust. He wasted no time as he pushed her flat on the bed and began unbuttoning his pants. Sakura was beginning to panic at his impatience and backed up to the wall, closing her legs as tightly as possible with her eyes clenched shut. Sukada's pants and boxers were now off and he was standing impatiently n front of the trembling kunoichi.

"Suck my dick." He rasped.

Sakura opened her eyes to look at him with pure disgust but then quickly shut them tight after seeing his half erected member.

"W-what?!" she stuttered, trying to buy as much time as she could.

"The woman said that's what you're good at. So, suck my dick." He repeated, but when Sakura remained still he leaned forward, grabbed a handful of her hair, and held a kunai up against her throat causing a trickle of blood to fall down her chest.

"You will do as I tell you or you will die." He growled, digging the blade deeper into her flesh. "Now get down on your knees."

He threw Sakura on to the ground and sat on the edge of the bed with his legs wide open.

"Suck me hard. I don't like those pussy licks."

Sakura continued to stare at him wide eyed. _What do I do? Oh God, please Sasuke hurry up. I can't do this. Please hurry!_

The ever impatient Sukada grabbed Sakura's hair again and shoved her face into his hardened member. Still keeping her mouth shut tight, Sukada pulled out the kunai again and pressed the tip of it to the side of her neck.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

Sakura's mouth stayed closed.

"Open your mouth!" he yelled, jamming the kunai into her shoulder blade, causing her to scream out of pain.

Sukada took this opportunity to thrust his member into her mouth. Sakura tried to pull away but he kept his hand on the back of her head, pushing forward. She gagged as he pushed her head all the way up until he was fully in her mouth, then pulled her head back by the hair, and repeated.

He closed his eyes and gave a harsh growl, "Suck me."

Sakura had no choice as he motioned her head back and forth. His hips bucked upward, thrusting himself down Sakura's throat, causing her to gag again.

"Suck me harder," he moaned, moving Sakura's head faster.

Tears were poring down Sakura's face. How could this be happening to her? How could she be doing this? This is so disgraceful. What would people think if they found out? Even though Tsunade had told her some kunoichi have to go farther than others to complete their mission. Duty before honor. That's what she said.

Sukada got irritated that she wasn't doing as he was telling her to, so he forced himself out of her mouth, picked her up by the hair, and threw her on the bed. He ripped off her small robe and tossed it to the floor. Staring at the naked figure beneath him, Sukada's hands began to grab everything they could reach. He leaned down for a brutal kiss then began tracing a line of kisses down her neck to her right breast.

_It didn't work! It washed off! _She cried in her head.

The missing nin clasped his mouth into her breast and bit down on her nipple until it began to bleed. Sukada was too busy trying to pry Sakura's legs open to position himself to notice that Sakura was no longer trying to push him away.

_He did it. They're gone!_

Sakura gathered as much chakra as she possibly could to her right hand and thrust it down between them, her chakra scalpel cutting straight through the very thing that was about to taint her for life.

Sukada gave a scream of agony as he jumped back and fell to the floor, holding what was left of his manhood. His eyesight began to fade in and out until he finally lost consciousness from shock, pain, and blood loss.

Sakura got off the bed and ran for her robe that was sprawled out in the corner. She knelt beside the unconscious, bleeding man and did a few hand signs over his body. A seal emerged on his chest. Sakura summoned a scroll, did more hand signs, causing the tattoo looking seal to disappear from his skin and reappear on the scroll.

Rolling the scroll back up, Sakura was about to leave when she turned back to the bed. She picked up the dismembered piece of his manhood, walked over to Sukada, and thrusted it into his mouth. Finally satisfied, Sakura left the room and ran down the hallway, ignoring all the stares, screams, and gasps she received from the other girls.

She ran out into the night, fleeing as fast as she could from the damned building. It wasn't long before the other three were running beside her, though not saying a word. They all knew they needed to get a safe distance away before asking questions. Sakura was surprised that not even Naruto commented on her appearance, seeing how she was only in a small, thigh high, blood stained white silk robe.

They ran for half an hour before they decided it was okay for them to take a break. Once they stopped, Naruto was the first to say something.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he asked gently, taking in her appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto." She answered weakly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sakura ignored the question and tossed Kakashi the scroll.

"You got it?"

"Yeah." She turned to Sasuke. "Thank you for getting rid of the chakra seals. You did it just in time." She thanked with a wistful smile.

Sasuke nodded, "They were strong…"

"Mhm." She mumbled as she placed her glowing, pale green hand over the gash on her throat then turned to face Kakashi again.

"There's a wound on my shoulder blade I cant reach without opening it wider and will have to wait until we get to Konoha to get it properly healed, but do you think you can clean it up for me?"

Kakashi gave an eye crease, "Of course. All your medical supplies are in your bag, right?"

"Yeah just bring it to me and I'll get you the stuff you need."

Kakashi placed her bag in front of her and while she searched for the needed supplies, Kakashi turned to the other two.

"Sasuke, set up a fire, we're going to stay here for the night."

"Hn."

"Naruto, go and place traps around the perimeter, and fro heavens sake, don't get caught in one yourself like the last time."

"Yeah, yeah. That wasn't my fault…" he mumbled, walking out into the forest.

Kakashi sat down behind Sakura and began cleaning the dried blood off with a wet cloth.

"Are you alright Sakura?" he asked.

"Yeah, the wounds aren't that deep."

"I'm not talking about your wounds. Did anything happen?"

"…"

Kakashi frowned, "Sakura, he didn't-"

"No! No, Sasuke got rid of the chakra seals just in time to prevent it." She muttered.

"The blood on your legs and hands isn't yours." He stated.

"No."

"Is he dead?"

"I hope so."

Kakashi tied the last bandage over her wound and moved to sit in front of her.

"What did he do to you Sakura?" he asked. Sakura inwardly noted she had never seen so much emotion in her stoic sensei's one visible eye.

Sakura looked away, "Please Kakashi-sensei. I really don't want to talk about it."

Just then both Sasuke and Naruto walked into the clearing looking grave.

"There are men looking for Sakura." Sasuke announced.

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke, put a genjutsu around the clearing. Naruto, put out the fire."

Once the genjutsu was up and the fire was out, they sat quietly, waiting for the men to pass by.

There was at least eight of them right outside the clearing, not even noticing the genjutsu.

"So, who exactly are we looking for?" one of the men asked.

"The damned woman who castrated the leader." Another man answered.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi turned to the blushing kunoichi in shock.

_Castrated?!?!_

"Is he dead?" the first man asked.

"Yeah, they found him on the floor bleeding everywhere."

"…Damn."

"Hmph, that's not even the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

The second man shook his head, "The severed piece of his dick was down his throat. My bet is if he didn't die of blood loss, he died chokin' on his own dick."

A satisfies smile appeared on Sakura's face without anyone seeing.

After that, the men moved out, leaving the male members of team 7 feeling horrified. Sakura turned away, not able to look any of them in the eye. She walked over the base of a large tree and lay down with her back facing them.

"I'm going to sleep." She mumbled, coughing a little afterwards.

None of the guys said anything, just nodded as if she could see them. Naruto got up and placed her folded ninja clothes by her head for when she wakes up in the morning to change. He unzipped his jacket and laid it on top of her reviled body. She didn't object, just clutched it tightly to her chest.

Naruto sighed, _I really shouldn't make her angry anymore…_

* * *

(A/N) ok so that was super hard for me to write. I'm sorry to the die hard Sakura fans…

I'm also sorry for the delay. I was grounded :(

Next chapter will have more SasuxSaku I promise!!

SOOOO PLEAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it make me feel better about myself… :)


	5. Goals Complete

**A/N: **I am soooo sorry for the months of delay. I had a imediate family death. i just needed time to clear my head after that and get caught up with school work and everything. im so so so sorry /

but anyways, new chapter, new drama. and a little lemony treat ;)

(and i also appologize for the short chapter. i just wanted to get something out there.)

**Chapter 5: Goals complete**

The next day Team Kakashi walked out of the Hokage's tower after giving their report. It was near dusk as they all said their goodbyes and split up to go home.

Sakura arrived at her apartment, took a shower, changed into some shorts and a tank top, and went to her kitchen to make herself some tea. She took out a pot, filled it with water, and turned on the stove.

"Aare you gonna sit in the living room all night without saying a word?" she asked to the presence she had felt earlier.

A tall figure stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Sakura turned around just in time to see Sasuke come into the light.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wearily.

Sasuke just continued to look at her with his piercing gaze as he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and leaned his back against the counter across from Sakura.

"I've come here for answers." He stated simply, never taking his eyes off her.

Sakura lifted herself on the counter top and frowned, "Answers for what?"

"Don't play stupid Sakura."

Sakura looked away, "You want to know about the cough."



"Hn. You've had it for three weeks now. You're one of the best medic-nins in Konoha, you should have easily been able to take care of it by now."

Sakura continued to stare at the floor as she battled with herself whether or not she should tell him. She was afraid, no terrified of what his reaction would be. Would he think her weak? Would he look at her the way he used to when they where gennin? Like a burden? A weak, hopeless, dependent burden? That was the last thing she wanted, btu he would probably take nothing but the truth.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm ill." She whispered, barely audible for her own ears, but Sasuke still heard her and frowned.

"Yes I know that, that's why I'm telling you I-"

"No, you don't get it." She cried, shaking her head at his ignorance. "I don't mean I have a common cold, I mean I am incurable. I'm ill and there's nothing I, nor Tsunade-sama can do about it. I'm already marked for death, whether it be three days from now, or three years! It's inevitable. . ."

She leaned forward to cry in her hands, body shaking from her sobs. Sasuke stood there, eyes fixated on his teammate, the news hitting him harder than he would have ever expected. Yes, he knew there was something wrong with her, but he had never guessed the severity of it to be so overwhelming.

'_I'm already marked for death.' 'It's inevitable.'_

The words swam through his mind, eating away everything else.

'It's the people she cares for the most that she's been pushing away.'

Nruto's words resurfaced. Now everything was starting to fall into place. Why she's been pushing everyone away. Why she ran from the nurse who was trying to give her an examination. Why she's been so snappy when it came to her health. Why she's tiering easily, having night sweats, and coughing up blood. It all made since. . .

She was ill and she knew she was going to die. Knowing there was nothing anyone could do to alter her fate, she kept it a secret, not wanting to worry anyone, she was trying to push the people close to her away so they wouldn't get hurt as much when she dies. Sakura was preparing them all for her own death.

_Still Sakura. You still think of everyone else's well being before your own. . ._

Sasuke took a step forward, "Saukra. . ."

Her body continued to shake as she began to cry harder at hearing her name come so tenderly from his lips. She shook her head, knowing he had figured it all out.

"Now you understand Sasuke, why I push you away. It's for your own good." She sobbed.

Sasuke was now in front of her, not knowing what to do next. He was never god at the comforting thing. One hand went to her lower back and the other moved to tuck her bangs behind her ears, out of her face.

"And what if I don't want to be pushed away?" he whispered into her neck.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and looked up to meet his eyes, half expecting him to scoff and say there was no need to push him away because he was never going to be with her anyway.

"W-what?"

Sasuke gave the infamous Uchiha smirk, "Sakura, whether you're ill or completely healthy, I still want you."

She shook her head, "No Sasuke, there's no reason to want me." She cried and reluctantly continued. "There is a woman out there, healthy and strong, who will bear your children and help restore your clan. And Sasuke, that woman inst me, so don't waste your time."

Sasuke looked her straight in the eye, "That's for me to decide." He answered defiantly, then crushed his lips to hers in a brutal kiss, his passion adding to his frustration at the situation. He moved between her spread legs, causing her to wrap them around his waist. Sasuke lifted her off the counter top and carried her to her bedroom, never breaking the sultry kiss.

Sakura felt herself being set down on the bed. She reluctantly broke the kiss only to look at Sasuke. His onyx eyes were glazed over with lust and something else she wasn't quite familiar with in the stoic Uchiha's eyes.

He reached for Sakura's cheek and she nestled into his touch.

"Do you want this Sakura?" he asked huskily, kissing down her neck, sending shivers of delight racing through her body.

With one arm wrapped around his neck, she reached her other hand down to stroke him, smieling as he groaned with pleasure.

"I do want this, more than anything." She whispered.

"Hn."

He grabbed Sakura's hand, stopping her ministrations. Sasuke kissed her again in the torrent of passion. As his tongue probed, his hand moved to unzip his shirt, revealing her breasts to him. Discarding the piece of clothing to the floor, he pulled out a kunai and ripped through her bra, too impatient to unclasp it, and threw it over with the shirt.

"Sasuke," she half groaned, half moaned. "That was my favorite bra."

"Hn."

He feathered the side of her breast with traveling fingers that curved to the underside. He kneaded her fullness in the palm of his hand. When his mouth encircled the taut nipple and began to suck, Sakura's head fell back and her body arched. A low moan escaped her parted, kiss-swollen lips.

A fluttering feeling invaded her stomach, similar to what she felt before a dangerous mission. But she also felt an exquisite ache, lower and sharper. That had nothing to do with nervousness.

Before she even knew what had happened, Sasuke sliced through both her shorts and underwear and threw them to the side. Sakura gave a small growl, her other emotions too intense to spare any room for anger. Sasuke gave a smirk at her lazy anger and shed himself of his own clothes until he too was naked.

Sakura took him in for awhile and he allowed it, smirking. She took a deep breath and slowly expelled it, her eyes gorging upon his body. She was aware that she felt no surprise at seeing a man at full passion for the first time.

Sasuke leaned forward and began trailing hot, wet kisses down her stomach, stopping only when he came to the patch of pink curls. His hands gripped her thighs and spread them apart. He brought one hand up and traced the center of her folds lightly with one finger. The feather light touch caused Sakura to gasp and buck her hips, surprising Sasuke by such an intense reaction from the tiniest caress.

His other hand went to hold down her hips as he began to flick her swollen bud, which seemed to be the most sensitive spot on her body at the moment. While his thumb flicked her bud, Sasuke's tongue entered her, licking up her sweet juices, savoring the taste.

Sakura gripped the back of Sasuke's hair for dear life, feeling as though if she loosened her grip, she would fall back to earth from the heaven she was in now. He eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body arched, even though her hips were still being held down by one of Sasuke's hands. She began to have spasms and her legs shook tremendously as her orgasm crashed down on her with such intensity she never thought was possible.

Sasuke lapped at the juices that spilled out of her as she screamed his name in ecstasy. He then moved back up to Sakura. Sweat was rolling down her neck and her breathing was labored. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her gently, letting her taste herself.

"Sasuke. . . please." She pleaded in a small, breathless voice.

He gazed at her earnestly, "It will hurt Sakura."

She smiled wistfully, "I live with pain every day. Pain is nothing to me." She insisted, pulling his body closer to her own.

"Hn."He mumbled, shifted between her legs.

He pressed his lips to hers as he lunged into her, breaking through her virginal barrier. Pain immediately splintered through her like a thousand exquisite needles. He stayed still, letting her adjust to his size until she bucked her hips telling him she was ready.

"Please. . . faster." She breathed between gasps.

Sasuke obliged and quickened his slow pace with delight. She raised her hips to meet his smooth cock and his thrusts moved faster and harder until he almost drove her into the headboard.

Sasuke, for the first time in over a decade, felt alive. He felt as if there was not a care in the world. There was no world. Only Sakura. Only the woman withering beneath him, crying out his name. There was only her and him, and nothing could take this moment away. This passion. This pleasure. It all seemed like a dream too good to be true. He didn't deserve Sakura. Not after all he had put her through.

No. he may not deserve her, but he has her anyway. She will be the one to bear his children. She will be with him forever. Or will she?

_Now is forever. She is with me now._ He thought as he felt her walls tighten around him.

Sakura gave a loud scream as her nails dug into Sasuke's back, his blood staining her fingertips. Just after her orgasm, Sasuke plunged on into a deep, shuddering ecstasy, filling her to the core with his seed.

He collapsed to her side and reluctantly pulled himself out of her warmth. Pulling her heated body against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist and nestled his face in the crook of her neck.

Uchiha Sasuke had not expected the surge of emotions that made him hold tight to her, that quieted the torment in his lonely heart for the first time and blocked any thought of their inevitable parting. Sakura, sighing, lay within his arms felt at once afraid and bold, empty and full, prisoner and free, chaste and whore. Her emotions were overwhelmingly confusing. She knew what he did and she knew what the consequence was going to be. She just didn't know if it was the right choice. She would have to think about it later, but for now all she needed was to rest.

* * *

Sakura lay on her side awake. She could feel Sasuke's steady breathing on her neck indicating he was still asleep. She lay there naked, wraped in her lovers arms on a beautiful, clear morning. This scenerio would be blissful and happy for most women who just lost their virgenity to the man they loved the night before. But Sakura lay there with inner turmoil. Battleling with herself.

What she had feared most, happened. Sasuke released inside her, on more than one occasion... As a medic-nin, she could find out if she's pregnant in only a week, but a week seems like forever away from now to her.

What if she is pregnant? What if she ends up having a miscarrage because her body's not strong enough to birth a child? What if-

Sakura was snapped out of her worried musings when she flet Sasuke's arm around her waist tighten. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sweat, cherry blossoms, and sex. He smirked, his eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he nudged his face into the crook of her neck

"Around an hour." She mumbled.

"Why did'nt you wake me up?"

She shrugged.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, sencing something was wrong.

"We had unprotected sex Sasuke." she answered in a strained tone.

Sasuke frowned, "The consequences arent exactly unwanted."

Sakura twisted in his arms so she was facing him.

"Sasuke... my body is not strong enough to have a child!"

"You're strong Sakura. You can handle it."

"No Sasuke, you don't understand-"

Sakura stopped in midsentance when she saw the hurt worry on Sasuke's features. Never had she seen so much emotion on the stoic Uchiha's face. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek.

"We'll see where this all takes us." she said gently with a wistful smile.

"Sakur-chaaan! You awake yet?" a voice called form her kitchen.

Sakura lifted the blankets over her body just as the bedroom door flew open.

"Naruto!" she yelled, blushing a crimson thet could rival the sharingan.

"Morning Sakura-chan! I was just-"

The aloof blond shinobi stopped in the middle of the room, mouth hanging open, eyes wide focusing on the dark haired Uchiha laying next to Sakua. Naked. Both of them. In the morning. Looking like neither one of them got any sleep last night.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, piontind at his two teammates, face redder than Sakura's.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?!" Sakura managed to ask.

Naruto ignored her question and contenued to glare at the Uchiha. Sasuke just lay on his side, head proped up on his hand, sheets only up to his waist, giving Naruto one of his arrogant smirks, purpously pushing his buttons to piss him off even more.

"Teme!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn."

"AAAAHHHH! I'm going to kill you!" he sceamed, running across the room, ready to tackle the naked Uchiha.

"Naruto! Get out!" Sakura yelled, having had enough. She did'nt think she could take the embarassment any longer.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, "But Sakurs-chan..."

"Out! We'll talk later."

He gave one last glare at Sasuke before turning to leave. Once they heard the front door slam, they both relaxed.

"You did'nt have to taunt him like that. I bet this hurt him enough without you being such an ass about it." she said.

"Hn."

Sasuke's hand snaked around her waist again as he began kissing down her neck, his intentions crestal clear and antisipation overwhelmed her. Sakura could already feel her lovers arousal brush the side of her thigh.

* * *

It was now around noon when Sasuke and Sakura walked out of her apartement. He stopped and looked at her.

"Do you want me to talk to the dobe?"

"No, I will, he'll probably try to fight you f he saw you before i get the chance to toalk to him." she laughed.

"Hn. I'm going to train." he answered in his norman monotonous voice.

Sakura smiled,"Okay, then I'll see you tonight."

She was about to walk off when a hand caught her wrist. Sakura was jerked into the Uchihas arms and kissed passionatly in front of everyone an the street. Before she knew what happened, she was let go and was watching thw back of her lover walk off into the crowd of the street. Finally Sakura turned away from him to see children gigeling at her and older women blushing with a wistful smile.

Sakura had been prepared to leave without a goodbye kiss because she did'nt expect the forever stoic Sasuke Uchiha to show affection in public. But man was she wrong. She smiled to herself at the thought of the unexpected kiss as she made her way to the place she was sure she would find Naruto.

She arrived at Ichiraku's, and sure enough there he was, sitting on a stool alone, drowning his sorrows in a bowl of pork ramen. Sakura stealthly slipped into and empty stool beside him.

"Naruto," she said gently, placing a hand on his arm.

Naruto looked over at her then back to his ramen, "Hey Sakura-chan."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Naruto set down his chopsticks, but still did'nt look up at her, "I just walked in on my two best friends laying naked together doing kami knows what before i walked in. Now you ask me if I'm alright? Thw answer is no, I'm not alright." he answered seriously.

Sakura looked down at her hands, "Naruto, I'm sorry..."

All of a sudden Naruto jumps from his stool, eyes wide, and pointing accusingly at Sakura, "You better be sorry! Do you know how much emotional trauma this is goint to put me through? I'm scarred for life! AAAAHHH, It's all so disturbing- OW!"

The loudmouth ninja sat back down on his stool rubbing his head, "You did'nt have to hit me that hard."

"Hmph, you deserve it! Making me worry like that."

Naruto grinned, "No Sakura-chan, I'm happy for the two of you. I was actually wondering when the Teme was going to make a move. It's about time you two got together. I just was'nt expecting to witness the act myself." He gave a sheepish smile. "Kinda reminds me of my first time with Hinata-chan. Neji happened to be walking through the main house and heard us. Hehe, well he was'nt too happy with the situation and tried to kill me afterwards. But it was all well worth the fight."

Sakura smiled and was about to say something when she bagan coughing again. Naruto watched her with concern while rubbing her back to confort her once she sstarted gagging.

"Sakura-chan, you've had this cough for a long time now." His voice was dripping with concern and suspision.

She smiled up at him with unshead tears in her eyes, "Im fine Naruto. Something just got caught in my throat, that's all."

Naruto knew she was'nt telling his the truth, but if there was something she wanted to tell him she would when she's ready.

* * *

A week later Sakura lay down on her back in bed with an anxious Sasuke right beside her. Her glowing green hande rested on her stomach as she sreached her abdomen for any traceof another life force. And sure enough, as faint as ever, ut unmistakable, was a firtle egg in her uterus, ready to grow. Sakura gave a small smaile and looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the unspoken news. He bent down to kiss Sakura feverantly. That night he made love to her again and again, thanking her in the most passionate and intence way possiable.

As they lay in bed, both uterly exhausted, and Sajura already in a deep sleep, Sasuek lay awake, thinking. Finally, finally his clan will be restored. Sakura now bears his heir to the Uchiha family. He finally succeded in both of his life goals. Itachi was dead and his child was in Sakura's stomach. His hand subconciously lingerd to her abdomen and traced circles with his thunb around her belly-button.

_This child will be intelligent, have perfect chakra control, and will weild the sharingan. He will be strong. _Sasuke though with a smirk. _I could'nt have chosen anyone better to bear my child than Sakura._

He then gave a sad frown as he looked down at the slumbering woman, trying to muffel her coughs in her sleep. Sasuke had not forgotten the harsh reality of the situation. He knew, they both knew, that both mother and child would not survive this. As much as he tried not to think about it, the thought still plauged his mind. He could'nt help but think that he had just indefinatly marked her for death by imprenating her.

Sakura turned over so her head was resting on his chest. Sasuke looked down at his lover and sighed.

_She's a strong woman. I did not choose her to mother my child for nothing._ He thought, gently caressing her cheek. _Both of them will make it out of this alive._

* * *

A/N: So once again i am soo sorry for the months of delay for the contenuation of this story. I myself hat when other authors do this so i know how those of you who actually like this fanfic feel.

But on a lighter note, IM BACK! the time i took off from writing was much needed and i'd apreciate it very much if you all tried to understand...

Sooo, i honestly need to reread this story because i havent read it in months and i have no idea where im going to take it.

and oh! i started this fic awhile ago, so it has none of the new stuff thats happening in the manga. im keeping it old school ;)

but here soon i will have a new fic thats a bit updated with the manga.

well, untill next time!!

**Please review!! it will help MAJORLY with this little problem of mine called writers block! thanks!**


	6. Baby News

Chapter 6: Baby news

Sakura made her way out of the hospital after a particularly grueling shift was finally over. It had been a long day, uneventful and boring. The most entertaining thing that happened today was a genin who came in with a senbon up his… Well she really did feel for the kid, but she hadn't seen something that curiously funny in a long time.

The rosette haired woman carelessly weaved herself in and out of the crowded street full of civilians and shinobi alike. She kept a steady pace, slowing only when she stood in front of a tea shop.

"Forehead! Over here," she heard Ino yell from a table to her right.

Sakura sat down across from her loud friend and ignored the dirty looks they got from the shops other patrons, "Hey Pig."

"Rough day?"

"Yeah."

"You look like shit."

"…Thanks," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"No really Forehead, I'm not just saying it to piss you off this time, you really do look pretty tired. Are you gaining weight?" Ino asked bluntly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends antics. Of course she looked like she was gaining weight, she was 3 and a half months pregnant! Though its not like Ino knows this. Sakura had mad a habit of wearing extra baggy shirts to hide the steadily growing bulge of her stomach.

The waitress came over to ask their order. Ino simply got tea while Sakura basically asked for half the right side of the menu.

Ino shook her head, "No wonder your getting fat, you eat like a pig. It's a wonder Sasuke hasn't dumped your fat ass yet," Ino gave a small wink, a small indication that she didn't mean what she said. "I bet he really doesn't think that extra flab is attractive."

He couldn't be more pleased about my 'extra flab', Sakura thought.

"He doesn't mind."

"Hmph, that's what he tells you. Inwardly he's probably discussed."

"Whatever you say Ino."

"Ugh, how did he ever pick you over me. I mean- you alright Forehead?" she asked as she watched Sakura continue to cough into a napkin.

Sakura smiled and waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"…Alright well, you're the elite medic, not me," she mumbled with a role of her eyes but unable to fully hide her concern for her old friend. "Well, like I was saying, Sasuke is sure to dump you here pretty soon to be with me."

"You should seriously give those hopes up because he's already chosen me."

"There's nothing permanent about your relationship yet Forehead," Ino pointed out.

Sakura sighed. Now was a good a time as ever to tell her…

"Listen Ino, I'm about to tell you something very important, but you have to promise to some conditions before I tell you."

Ino immediately perked up and was fully attentive, "Ooo, is it juicy?"

"No. Now you can not yell, scream, curse, bitch, and most importantly, you cant tell a soul."

"Yeah, yeah I promise. Now tell me!"

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise!"

"Okay then. Well… I'm pregnant," Sakura whispered.

For a moment Ino just sat there wide-eyed, as Sakura's words had not sunken in yet, but they certainly did a second later. The blond kunoichi jumped from her seat, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ino!" Sakura rasped, trying to make her friend shut up at the very least.

So much for the first three conditions.

Ino ran around the table and engulfed Sakura in a tight hug. At least she had stopped screaming like a freaking banshee.

"Oh Sakura," she whispered. "I cant believe this is actually happening, or are you just playing a dirty joke?"

"It's no joke Ino."

Ino pulled away from Sakura, and held her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You bitch," she rasped, then turned to sit back in her seat.

Sakura smirked, "You lost Ino-pig."

"Hmph, there are better looking men out there. Like Sai for instance."

"If you say so."

Ino ignored her, "So, does lover boy know?"

"Yes. He couldn't be happier."

"Yeah, I bet. Finally fucked someone he thought was worthy to restore his precious clan."

"Don't be bitter Pig."

"Well, does anyone else know?" she asked, wondering who she could talk to about this juicy gossip.

"No, you're the only person other than Sasuke who knows."

"Really?!" the blue eyes kunoichi asked, feeling flattered.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell Naruto, but I'm afraid."

"Why doesn't Sasuke just tell him. It's his child too, he can take that little burden of telling Naruto for himself. I mean, that's his best friend, I think it would be more appropriate."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Now the only thing I have to worry about is Tsunade."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"Before you tell everyone else and it gets to her before I do," Sakura said bluntly.

"I'm not that much of a gossip."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Ino, you could tell one person and the news would spread like wild fire through the shinobi community!"

"Well than I just wont tell anyone!"

"That's impossible," Sakura deadpanned.

"No really. I wont tell a soul."

"Quit lying to yourself Pig."

"Oh alright. How about Shika? He's surprisingly good with secrets. Can I tell him? Please?" Ino asked.

"Ino, I swear, if you tell anyone other than Shikamaru, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you."

"Yay!"

"But you have to promise secrecy."

"Yeah, yeah I will."

Sakura sighed. She really didn't hope she practically just stand on the Hokage Mountain and screamed 'I'm pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child!' That would be most unfortunate.

* * *

Sasuke had barely walked through the Sakura's front door before he was pushed right back out again, being told he was to tell their blond teammate about her pregnancy because he wasn't going to leave her with the burden of telling everyone they know and that Naruto was like his brother so it was his responsibility.

Women, he thought as he walked towards Naruto's apartment.

He had been really counting on Sakura telling their hyperactive unpredictable knuckleheaded teammate. He honestly didn't have a clue how Naruto would react. Happy, sad, hostile?

Finally at his destination, Sasuke knocked curtly on Naruto's front door.

"Yeah one minute!" a voice came from inside.

Sasuke shook his head when he heard things being thrown and curses being spat before the door opened.

"Sasuke-teme! Well, if I'da known it was just you, I wouldn't have cleaned," Naruto answered, stepping aside to let his friend through the door.

"You call throwing things behind your couch at the last minute cleaning?" Sasuke asked as he eyed several scraps of clothing peeking our from the side of the couch.

"Yeah," Naruto answered simply. "You want anything?"

"Do you have anything other than ramen?"

Naruto looked up to think before grinning, "No, but I thought it would be polite to ask. You didn't have to get all technical."

"Hn."

"So, what's up? Why are you here? Your usually at Sakura-chan's place by now. Is she on a mission?" he asked, sitting on one side of the couch, Sasuke on the other.

"No, she's not on a mission."

"Well then why are you here? I'm sure you like her company at night better than mine."

"Hn, I do. It's just she made me come over," Sasuke said dully.

Naruto's eyebrow rose, "And why'd she do that?"

"She wanted me to tell you something?"

"Okay then…"

"…"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" the blond asked, now getting impatient.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura's…pregnant."

Naruto said nothing. The only tell tale proof he even heard what Sasuke said was the evident twitch in his eye. Naruto never looked away form his teammates eyes. Never blinked. Just twitched. Sasuke's words obviously swimming through his mind.

"She's pregnant?" he asked in a low, controlled voice.

"Yes."

"With your child?"

"No bake, with yours."

Naruto frowned, "How far along is she?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. Naruto knew pregnancy lingo?

"Three months."

"Three months…" his eye twitched again. "It was three months ago when I walked in on the two of you."

"…You remember the date?"

Sasuke knew it was coming soon.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Sakura-chan…is pregnant."

"I think we've already gone over this once before."

Sasuke was a bit weary of his friends lack of reaction. Naruto was just sitting there, thinking to himself, not jumping up and down, not strangling him to death. Just sitting there. Thinking. Emotions obviously bottled up, hence, the twitching eye.

"Oh…well, was this done on purpose or were you being a bastard and got her pregnant on a whim?" Naruto asked, showing the first sign of emotion. Irritation. Not a good sign.

"It was on a whim, but-"

Sasuke had no time to finish as Naruto lunged for his throat.

"You selfish bastard!" Naruto yelled as he tightened his hold on Sasuke's neck.

"Listen to me! We have already talked about it. She's fine. She's happy." Sasuke managed to gasp before he had had enough and threw Naruto off himself.

"Yes, she may be now, but did you ever stop to thing that she didn't want to be pregnant? That she wasn't ready to have a baby? To give up her career for you?!" he yelled, traces of the fox demon were appearing on his face.

"Naruto…"

"But what do you care? You finally got what you've always wanted, right? Your finally going to restore your precious clan!"

"Naruto, calm down," he said sternly.

Naruto's breath evened out and his eyes turned from red back to his usual sapphire blue.

"Sakura was hoping you'd be happy for us," Sasuke told him. "Your opinion means a lot to her."

Naruto slumped down on the couch, "I am happy, just…I don't know. Are you two ready for this? Your not even married yet."

"I've got that covered."

"Your gonna ask her to marry you?!"

"Hn."

"Well I don't care what the hell you plan to do, just as long as you don't hurt Sakura-chan."

"You always suspect I would."

"Only because you always have."

They sat there a moment in silence before Sasuke spoke up, "There's also one more thing…"

"Hm?"

"This is kind of on a whim, but I'm sure Sakura would agree with my decision."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you think of being my son's godfather?" Sasuke asked, looking away from the stunned blond.

"G-godfather? Seriously?" Naruto asked, completely astounded by what Sasuke was asking of him.

"Yes."

Naruto jumped up with excitement, "Yes, yes of course! Haha I'm a godfather!" he bent down and gave Sasuke a quick hug before going back to jumping.

After a good five minutes, the hyperactive ninja sat down with a wide grin, "So, you said your 'sons godfather.' Are you sure she's having a boy?"

"It's going to be a boy," Sasuke answered simply.

"But what if it's a girl?"

"No, it's going to be a male," he repeated.

"Okay, whatever you say," Naruto said, placing his arms behind his head.

"You cant tell anyone. Not yet," Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"What?! Why not?"

"Not until Sakura tells the Hokage. She doesn't want this going through the entire shinobi community and getting to Tsunade before she gets the chance to tell herself, he replied dully.

"Hmph, fine," Naruto pouted.

* * *

Sasuke walked through Sakura's front door, half expecting her to push him back out to do something else. In truth, it was the complete opposite. Sakura sat on the couch in only a towel and a bowel of grapes- which she has been her new craving of the week- on her lap.

"How'd it go with Naruto?" she asked from the couch, only seeming half interested in what he had to say.

"Fine. He's now the godfather though. Sorry I didn't discuss it with you first," he mumbled as he took the bowel from her lap and lifted her so she was standing in front of him.

"That's fine, I was hoping he would be anyway," she breathed as she felt Sasuke's mouth against the skin of her neck. "Sasuke please…" she whispered.

Sasuke didn't need to be told what she wanted. He could smell her arousal from where he towered over her. He didn't waste any time ripping off her towel and help her strip him of his clothes. He turned the pink haired kunoichi away from him and gently pushed her down to her knees on the couch so she was leaning against the back rest. Sasuke positioned himself behind her and slammed his hard member inside her core. Sakura let out a throaty cry as he contented to plunge himself as far as her body would allow.

"Sasuke…harder!" she breather between moans.

Every thrust of his hips caused an intense wave of pleasure to wash over the pregnant woman. Sasuke's fingers gripped her waist so tight, they would probably leave bruises. As he thrusted forward, he simultaneously pulled her hips back to meet his.

After a while, Sasuke's thrusts lost their rhythm and became almost desperate. Losing control, he pulled himself out of Sakura, ignoring her cry of displeasure, and turned her so she was laying back down on the couch. Sakura's legs wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist, giving him a deeper angle.

Finally, thrust for thrust, they came together, both delusional with pleasure. Sasuke let Sakura ride her orgasm out as he continued short, hard thrusts, prolonging her everlasting high. Stilling his movements, Sasuke laid his forehead on her shoulder. His fingers inched their way over her breasts to her stomach and traced mindless patterns over it. Sakura's hands slid from his shoulders, around his waist and pulled his full weight on top of herself. She began to grind her hips against his in an attempt to ignite the friction again.

"More?" he asked against her damp skin, grinding his hips as well. Who was he to complain?

"Ah… I-I, uh my hormones are running wild. Nothing seems to be enough to me," she moaned.

Sasuke looked down at her, and at that moment, she was flawlessly beautiful. Eyes closed, mouth open, cheeks flushed pink, hair disheveled, and the sound of her breathless sighs just topped it all off. He lent down to kiss her slightly parted lips gently, as if she were as fragile as she looked, as if he could possibly destroy the beauty of the moment. The moment he had forever embedded in his mind.

"Let me be on top," she whispered against his lips.

"What"

"Let me be on top," she repeated, pushing his chest a little.

Sasuke got up off her and was surprised when she simply startled his lap as he sat down on the couch. Sakura bent forward to give Sasuke a passionate kiss as she lowered herself on his half aroused, smooth cock. Sakura set her own pace, slow but rough. Sakura's hands immediately went to her hips to try and guide her, but she slapped them away. She obviously wanted to be in total control this time around.

Sasuke frowned, and on seeing this, Sakura rolled her hips harder, causing his frown into a grimace of pleasure. She loved that she could have so much control over him. She loved that she had the ability to turn this powerful shinobi into a puddle of groaning, grimacing pleasure.

Sakura continued to ride him at a slow, tortuous pace until they both came hard. Never had the feeling of Sasuke's seed erupt inside her, fill her to the core, and down her thigh feel so good. He had never come that hard and it made her feel quiet pleased with herself to know she was the cause of such an intense orgasm.

Sasuke sat under her, eyes closed, breath heavy, and sweat drops running down his chest. His hands wandered up the side of her body. One stopped on her right breast, the other continued to the back of her neck, bringing her forward for a kiss. That was his way of saying, 'thank you for the best orgasm I think I've ever had.'

Sakura gave a soft smile as she reluctantly pulled herself off his member and tried to stand on wobbly legs. Sasuke caught her small frame before she fell to the floor.

Sakura only frowned.

"What?" he asked, voice huskier than he meant it to be.

"I hope that doesn't stain," she said, looking at the white dots and smears of semen on her couch.

"Hn."

* * *

"Shikamaru! How many times do I have to tell you not to smoke around me? The smell stays in my hair!" Ino yelled from across the table. "It's a bad habbit anyway. Your just as bad as Asuma-sensei was."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and threw his ciggarette out the small window at their table. He, Ino, and Choji were at lunch at the bar-B-Q resteraunt.

"So Ino, you say you had something to tell me that was of the utmost importance?" he dragged out, only half interested in what she had to say.

"Oh yeah! You'll never believe this!" she giggled excitedly.

"Hm?"

"It's about Sakura!"

"You don't say." She's probably going to tell me that-

"She's pregnant!"

"You don't say?"

"With Sasuke's baby!"

"No!" the genius exclaimed with sarcastic surprise.

"And you have to swear to not tell anyone!"

"Huh?"

He wasn't expecting that one.

"Yeah, she said I could only tell you because I just needed to tell _someone_ and your good with secrets." the blond explained.

"She said you could only tell me?"

"Yup."

"You do realize Choji's right beside me and heard the whole thing, right?" he asked, looking at his teammate beside him, stuffing his face.

Ino blinked, "Oh."

"Troublesome."

"Hey Choji, you wont tell anyone, will you?"

"Naw. I'm not really a gossip," he said between bites.

"You see, no problems here."

Little did she know she had practically yelled Sakura's news in her excitement and a passing chunin overheard.

News that the Uchiha clan has a heir was now on its was to every shinobi and civilian in the village.

* * *

Sorry once again for the loooong wait. Honestly, i'm just not in to this story much anymore, but i'm trying my hardest to contenue and finally finish it once and for all. I've got other stories im in the process of writting but i'm not going to post them until i'm finished with this. I'll try my best to get the chapters out to you guys as soon as possible! Reviews help by the way ;)

until next time!


	7. A Choice To Be Made

Chatper 7: A Choice To Be Made

Sakura woke up around ten o'clock, alone. Earlier that morning, Sasuke had left for a long term mission. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. His particular skills were needed for this ANBU level mission. The length was still unknown. He could be gone for a week or possibly up to a few months. And Kami did Sakura hope that that wouldn't be the case this time.

The moment she rolled out of bed, she ran to the bathroom and threw up all contents of her stomach. She truly did hate morning sickness. She got up and cleaned herself up before heading out towards the Hokage tower. Sakura really didn't feel well today, but she had to tell Tsunade the news before Ino let it slip.

Walking through the village, Sakura couldn't help but notice women giving her small smiles and men looking a bit put out whenever they saw her. She tried her hardest to push the possibility that _somehow_ they knew about her pregnancy, but the closer she got to the tower, the more it was becoming blatantly apparent that they _all_ new.

She was going to kill Ino the next time she sees the blond.

Sakura walked up the winding stairs, stood in front of the Hokage's office door, and tool a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in," a voice called.

Sakura entered the office, closing the door behind herself.

"Ah, Sakura. I wasn't expecting you. Don't you have the day off?" Tsunade answered from behind her stack of unfinished papers.

"Yea, but I wanted to talk to you about something," Sakura said nervously, sitting in a chair across from her mentor.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Talk to me about what?"

Sakura sighed, "I'm just going to come out and say it… I'm pregnant."

Tsunade stared at the nervous young medic for a moment before giving a saucy grin, "It's about damn time you decided to tell me."

"You knew," Sakura said as a statement, not a question.

"Of course."

"How, Ino?!" Sakura asked, now enraged.

"Sakura, I thing your forgetting who your dealing with here. I can detect an early pregnancy a mile away," he blond older woman answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me on your own accord…" Tsunade smiled. "So, is it the Uchiha brats?"

Sakura sighed at the old nickname and simply nodded.

"Well, the counsel will be pleased to hear about your pregnancy. They were all afraid Sasuke was something of an asexual and would never produce and heir. They were afraid the sharingan would be lost to Konoha after he passes."

"That's pretty selfish," Sakura said, attempting to control her anger.

"Yeah well, they're all a bunch of old, selfish clan leaders. The sharingan is only a weapon to them. A strong weapon at that, and Konoha cant risk looking that particular kekkei genkai." she explained.

"My child will not be a weapon," Sakura growled.

"I know this Sakura."

There was a long pause before Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk, "Lets get you a check up then."

"What? No, I'm fine. I'm a capable medic shishou. I've been giving myself regular check ups," Sakura panicked.

Tsunade stopped in her tracks and gave her apprentice an even look, "There's no need to hide it from me Sakura," she said in a serious, low voice.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Your ill," Tsunade said, ignoring Sakura's gasp. "That's why you've been refusing check ups and has had that horrible cough and night sweats. Once again Sakura, I thing you've forgotten who your dealing with. But I've sat around long enough expecting you to find a cure and heal yourself. I'm don't watching. I'm going to help you now. You need to become healthy now more than ever. For the baby's sake at the very least."

Sakura's head was bent, bangs shadowing her eyes form view, "There is no cure," she whispered. "You don't think I've tried everything? Nothing works. I've read through dozens of medical books and scrolls, hoping to find the answer, but there is none. It's impossible."

Tsunade placed a hand on her students shoulder, "Don't lose hope just yet Sakura. Now follow me to the hospital."

Once the two medics arrived, Tsunade sent Sakura to a room and had her lie down on one of the beds. The blond stood over her with a glowing green hand on top of the slightly protruding midriff.

"Does Sasuke know?" the older woman asked.

"About the baby?"

"No, about your illness."

"…Yes. I told him before we… But he was quite determined to make me the mother of his child."

Tsunade frowned, "He knew you were ill, but he still impregnated you…? Do either one of you know the repercussions of what that little bastard has done to you? Sakura, its either you or the child," Tsunade whispered, silent tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't be selfless Sakura. Don't make a rash decision."

"Shishou, I already know," Sakura said gently. "And I'm already working on my decision."

Tsunade heaved a deep sigh, "Tell me all of your symptoms."

"Coughing for a long period of time, coughing up blood, night sweats, chest pain, chills, loss of appetite, and I'm easily fatigued, and this is all before and after I became pregnant," she finished.

"Alright then. I'll look into it to see what I can do for you," Tsunade said with confidence, though it didn't show through her eyes.

Sakura saw this, "Tsunade-"

"No, I told you, I'm not going to sit around anymore. Its not useless!" Tsunade said desperately, wanting so much to believe what she was saying, but knew better. She felt it herself during the examination. Sakura's illness was almost untraceable. The only thing they knew for sure was that its somewhere near her lungs and heart.

Sakura sat up, "Thank you shishou."

She hopped off the bed and made her way to the door before stopping and turning back to the weary blond, "Could you keep this between the two of us?"

There was a ghost of a smile on Tsunade's face, "And by that you mean, not to speak a word about it to Naruto?"

Sakura nodded, "It would break his heart if he found out. Then he would end up hating Sasuke and pitying my. That's the last thing I would eve want."

"I'll not speak a word about it. I understand," Tsunade whispered.

"Thank you," Sakura also whispered before leaving the grief stricken Hokage alone in the room.

Tsunade watched her apprentice walk out of the room and felt he heart ach. She knew, just as well as Sakura did, what her fate was going to be. Sakura had a choice. Herself or the baby. And Sakura would never kill an innocent life, simply to save her own, especially if that innocent life is her own child's. No, Sakura had made up her mind, and as she said before, was working on it. As Tsunade let her chakra run through Sakura's system, she was overwhelmingly aware that all of the young medics healing chakra was swirling around the young fetus, protecting it from any harm whatsoever.

Sakura has made her decision.

* * *

Sasuke walked back through the gates, hands deep in pockets and mind deep in thought. That had been a problem today on his mission. His mind tended to wander to a certain pink haired medic and not paying attention to his opponent. He almost got himself cut because of his detachment.

He subconsciously fingered the small box in his right pocket. Inside the box was a small silver ring with a pink stone. Sakura's engagement ring. Sasuke saw it two days ago in a shop window while he was on a mission. The ring caught his eye immediately. Now all he needed to do was ask her.

_Sakura…._

The epitome of his confusion. Sasuke knew he felt strongly for her and he would always protect her, but he also knew it wasn't love. He was incapable of love. Yes, he adored and cared for Sakura, but it was not what she wanted or expected of him. She now carries his child, so she will always hold a special place in his heart. The only thing that truly bothered him was what would happen if she said yes to his proposal. During some point in their marriage she would say 'I love you' and what would he say back? Sasuke wasn't going to lie to her and speak empty words. He simply refused. Those words were hollow to him.

Now he started wondering if impregnating her was such a good idea.

That just started a whole new set of problems in itself. Sakura and her illness. It truly is breaking Sasuke's heart knowing that he may have just marked his lover for death. The one person who was closest to understanding him. The one person he was terrified of losing, he may have practically killed. And it was driving him insane, thinking about who he would rather have live. Sakura, or his child? It was tearing him apart. Constantly making himself feel guilty for choosing one over the other even for just a second. Just the thought makes him sick.

Sasuke shook his head, ridding himself of his guilty conscience. It was already near dust and Sakura would be waiting for him. He picked up his pace and made his way to Sakura's apartment. Without knocking, he walked right in her front door to find an empty living room. Sasuke quickly searched the apartment for any chakra signatures and immediately found Sakura's in the bathroom, though it was weak.

He walked quickly to the bathroom to check to see if she was alright, trying to fight down the growing panic in the pit of his stomach. When he opened the door, he found Sakura passed out in the tub, her head barely above water. Sasuke rushed over and pulled her naked body out of the cold water and carried her to her bed. He wrapped her trembling body in the blankets and checked her pulse. It was faint.

"Sakura…" he whispered desperately, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open for a second before squeezing shut a particularly violent coughing fit wracked her lungs, causing blood to splatter down both her and Sasuke's front. Sasuke lifted her up quickly into a sitting position so she wouldn't chock on the red liquid. Once she stopped and her breathing was stead again, he lifted her in his arms and sped to the hospital, panic rushing through him like wild fire. He was scared. No, he was terrified! And Uchiha Sasuke is never terrified.

Sasuke burst though the hospital doors, "Get Tsunade, now!"

"Sakura! What happened?!" a worried voice asked from behind.

"Shizune-san, I need Tsunade," he replied, ignoring her earlier question.

"Sasuke! What's going on here?" Tsunade burst though a set of doors. She stopped when she spotted Sakura in Sasuke's arms. She turned and yelled over her shoulder, "Follow me Uchiha!"

Sasuke followed the Hokage to a small room and placed Sakura on the bed. Tsunade unwrapped her apprentice, revealing her naked form and placed a glowing green hand on her chest. Neither said a word all though the healing process. Only when Sasuke tucked Sakura under the dry, clean hospital sheets did Tsunade finally speak up.

"What happened Sasuke?" she asked in a stern voice.

Without taking his eyes off Sakura, he told her how he had found her.

Tsunade frowned, "She passed out in the tub…" she whispered, thinking to herself.

"…Is she alright?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"It's hard to say…but for the most part, yes."

"And the baby?"

"Healthy as any other child its age, which I find quite odd," Tsunade answered with a frown.

"You find it odd that my child is healthy?" Sasuke asked with a scowl.

"Well…with Sakura in the condition she's in now, the baby should be no better off. To tell you the honest blunt truth, I expected the child to be severely struggling for life, or dead by now. But instead I find a perfectly healthy child. It doesn't make any since. A child is only as strong as its mother, and Sakura is struggling," the Hokage explained.

Something deep within Sasuke knew what this meant. He knew the truth within the joyful revelation that his unborn child was healthy. He knew this, and it hurt. The guilt crept into the pit of his stomach where it had taken residence for the past few months and was unmerciful. He had sealed Sakura's fait. He made her have to choose, a chance at her own life, or her unborn child's. The child was healthy. Sakura had chosen.

Sasuke turned away and walked to the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Tsunade called.

"I need some air."

The stoic Uchiha closed the door with a defiant snap and made his way though the hospital corridors, going wherever his feet took him. He was completely impassive. No emotion could be found on his features. No emotion could be found in his heart. Emotions make you weak. Emotions weigh you down.

_Emotions make your hurt…_

* * *

Naruto sat in the waiting room along with the rest of the rookie nine (and Team Gai) who weren't on a mission. News of Sakura's admittance to the hospital spread throughout the village quickly. Naruto had run into a brooding Sasuke in the street and demanded what had his panties in a bunch. Sasuke only got as far as 'Sakura's in the hospital' before he felt a fist connect with his cheek.

"Well then why the hell aren't you there with her?! Damn it Teme sometimes you can be thicker than me!" the blond had yelled before running off in the direction of the hospital.

Now here he sat, stomach tied up in knots, not able to see his friend. Tsunade baachan wouldn't allow any visitors, not even Sasuke. Everyone seemed to pick up on the grave look on the Uchiha's face and immediately assumed there was something more to what they were told. Everyone felt a nervous clench in their stomachs. They all thought it had something to do with the Uchiha child growing inside her.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called in a small voice, breaking the silence and causing everyone to look up.

Chlorine blue eyes met crimson, "What is she hiding?"

"If she were hiding something from you Naruto and if I knew, it wouldn't be my place to tell you," Sasuke answered monotonously. It were as if he had gone back to the twelve year old emotionally crippled, brooding boy he used to be. He had taken an emotional step backwards.

Naruto didn't take his answer well at all. The Jinchuriki leaped from his seat, hand shaking at his sides, glaring at the Uchiha, "Don't you dare hide something like this from me Sasuke. I love Sakura. She's my sister. I have every fucking right to know if there was something wrong with her!"

"N-Naruto-kun…please, this isn't the place to b-be arguing…" Hinata said from the seat next to him.

Naruto looked over at the silver eyed kunoichi and his eyes softened, "Neh Hinata-chan, I just want the Teme to-"

Naruto was cut short by Tsunade's entrence into the waiting room.

"How is she?!" Ino asked.

Tsunade sighed, "She'll be…fine. She just needs some rest. Sasuke, I need a word with you."

With that, the Hokage turned to leave, Sasuke right on her heals.

Tsunade took him into her office and sat down with a sigh, "I understand now."

Sasuke looked at her in question.

"Why the child is so healthy…I know why…"

"She's protection him, isn't she," Sasuke said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. She's been circulating healing chakra around the child from the moment she found out. That's the reason she passed out today. She simply exhausted all of her chakra. I've created special healing chakra tags to place on her stomach to continue her wish of protecting the child. This should be almost as effective as her own chakra," Tsunade said this with a pained look in her eyes and a cracked voice.

"Will she have a chance….?" Sasuke asked in barely a whisper, eyes set firmly on the ground, not wanting to see the answer and pain in the Hokage's eyes.

"…With me here, she'll always have a fighting chance, but I cant guarantee anything. I'll give my heart and soul to save that girl. I wont stop…"

Kakashi had always taught to look at things underneath the underneath…and now, at this very moment, Sasuke wished he were still ignorant to this way of thinking and reading into things. For if he were, he would have taken the Hokage's strong words for what they were, and wouldn't have heard what was really meant under it all. What she really didn't want to say. And what he really didn't want to hear.

* * *

A/N: Okay i'm soo sorry for the sucky updating-ness. To be completely honest with you guys, i'm just not that into this story anymore. Buuut im finishing it just for those of you who really seem to like it (because i know i hate it when i like a fic and then it gets discontinued)... So, there may be one or two chapters left, and i cant promise they'll be long. well, maybe the last one will be :)

BECAUSE THATS WHOLE PROBLEM I HAD WITH THIS STORY! I thought up the ending first and then i had to figure out a plot to get to it! Dont do it, it doesnt work out....

Anyways, REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL! They make me want to write :D

Thanks you guys for sticking with me and putting up with my horribel procrastination problems!


	8. Acceptance of Reality

A/N: Ok so this is the second to last chapter. I finished it in one day. I really got back into the story. I made the biggest mistake when i first thought of this story. I thought of the end before everything else (meaning i needed to pull a bs story to end up where i wanted it to be) Sorry about that. So i had to think of a plot to fit the big finale!!! So this and the next chapter will be my original plot for this story. They will be the chaps. that i actually put my everything into writing. (Especially the last chapter!!!!!)

Sorry for the wait again! Please enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 8: Acceptance of Reality

Sakura had to try her hardest not to punch someone across the village as she made her way out of the hospital. It seemed that all of rookie nine were fawning over her like she was a child taking her first step; acting like she would fall and hurt herself at any second. Sasuke was to her left, carrying her bag of clothes and toiletries as if it were too heavy for her, while Naruto stumbled to her right trying to hold her elbow "just in case," and asked if she were alright every ten seconds. The rest of her friends walked around the three as a shield of sorts.

Sakura was extremely irritated, to say the least.

She was tired, hungry, hot, fat, and emotional. These people needed to go. Now.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the street, glaring at the ground trying to hold on to her temper a little while longer, "I really appreciate you all being so worried for me, but I'm fine now, thank you. You can all leave now."

"But Sakura-chan, we just want to make sure you get home safely. Something may happen on the way-"

"Naruto," she growled, "I'm pregnant, not three. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not letting you alone again," Sasuke said casually, keeping his voice neutral.

Sakura turned her glare in his direction and immediately noticed that this man was _not _going to back down. With a defeated growl she turned forward and continued walking, "Fine, but everyone else can go home. Thank you all for all you've done, but you don't have to worry anymore, I'm perfectly fine."

Sasuke walked on to catch up with the pink haired medic while the rest of them stayed back and watched them leave.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh, "She tells us we don't have to worry anymore, but I cant ignore that heavy brick feeling in the pit of my stomach…"

No one said anything, but there were plenty of nods in agreement.

* * *

Sakura opened her front door and smiled. She missed her little abode. Walking in, she immediately fell into her fluffy armchair and sighed. She had been in the hospital for two weeks. And those two weeks seemed like an eternity to Sakura.

Sasuke walked in as she fell into the chair. He set Sakura's bag on the coffee table and placed himself on the couch. She tall man stretched himself out across the sofa and covered his eyes with his arm. He must have been as tired as she was. He hadn't left her side once (willingly). Sakura looked over at him and felt a little guilty. He must have worried. This child was very important to him. Its what he always wanted, and she didn't want to be the reason why he lost something so precious to him.

"I'm glad that's over," he mumbled, his arm still draped over his eyes.

"Yeah…" Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry."

"…You have nothing to be sorry about Sakura. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"…Right."

It was silent for awhile as they both were caught deep in their own thoughts. After awhile, Sakura thought Sasuke had fallen asleep until his voice broke through the silence.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll go make some lunch," she said, as she began to heave herself up.

In a flash, Sasuke as before her gently pushing her back down into the fluffy chair, "Don't bother. I'll make something. You rest for a bit."

"But I-"

"Enough," he interrupted her argument and bent down to kiss her forehead, "your tired. Now rest."

With that, he disappeared into the kitchen. Sakura smiled. Sasuke was helpful and caring but not overbearing like Naruto had been. This was just what she needed at the moment, and he knew it. She couldn't ask for anything more at the moment.

_Well, a back massage would be nice. Its starting to kill me!_

* * *

Sakura looked at the sullen Uchiha behind her and giggled. She knew taking him along to buy baby stuff would hold absolutely zero amount of interest for him, but she thought it would be good for him to be active in the preparation for their child… And she needed _someone_ to carry all the bags. She was six months pregnant. Anything ten pounds or heavier were off limits.

So far they had managed to buy a few months worth of diapers and wipes, some bottles, a breast pump (which had totally thrown the stoic Uchiha for a loop), bibs, pacifiers, and a lot of onesies and cute little outfits. There were a lot of other in and odds of things they bought that they needed. Sasuke and Naruto were going to pick up all the heavy stuff that he couldn't carry around the village later, like the crib, swing, stroller, and highchair.

It had been a day full of squealing women fawning over Sakura's stomach and then batting their eyelashes at Sasuke once the medics back was turned. How could woman be so shallow. Flirting with a pregnant woman's partner right behind her back. During their outing, Sasuke concluded that all woman were evil banshees in disguise. And yes, even Sakura, though she was perhaps less cut throat and manipulative as others, she definitely had her evil moments.

Sasuke nodded to himself. One day he would divulge this information to his son as a warning. He would definitely need to know of the true identities of these beautiful, sexy vixens. It was a trap.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking about?" Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke looked up to find Sakura looking at him with a lovely smile painted across her features. He couldn't help but smirk in return, "Banshees."

Sakura's smile widened with a laugh, "I was being serious!"

"Hn," he walked up to her and kissed her cheek, "lets go home. I'm sick of all these women. They're annoying."

"Figures," she smiled as she headed towards her apartment. "but it's okay. I found them annoying too. I mean really, to congratulate and kiss up to me, but then once my backs turned, BAM! they flirt with you. Its ridiculous. But I just kept smiling because I saw you give each one of them your death glare."

Sasuke was surprised. He thought Sakura was completely oblivious of the inviting looks and flirty touches he received when she wasn't looking. Sasuke smirked. It seemed he underestimated her. She may be pregnant, but she was still a top notch kunoichi.

Sakura entered the front door and held it open for Sasuke as he had both hands full of bags. He set them down on the kitchen table and stretched his arms out.

Sakura smiled, "Were you really thinking of banshees?"

Sasuke looked at her with a smirk, "Yes."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the mirror with a pout. Her stomach was humongous! Though she didn't expect it to be any different seeing as she was eight months pregnant. She didn't even fit the maternity clothes she bought a few months ago. Sakura was now forced to wear Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's old stretched out shirts and any type of extremely stretchy pants.

Sakura turned to the side and lifted up her shirt, revealing her belly in all its huge pregnant glory. She turned when she heard a giggle from behind her.

"What the hell do you think's so funny Ino-pig?" she asked the blond kunoichi sitting on her bed.

"I'm laughing at your huge belly!" Ino answered with a smirk.

Sakura turned back towards the full body mirror and scowled, "You know, I'm going to tell my child when he's older that his Aunt Ino laughed at him even before his birth. I'll have him hating you!"

"That kid'll never be able to hate me. I'm just too damn beautiful!"

Sakura had to laugh at that one, "Don't underestimate the power of an Uchiha's hate."

Ino laughed as she stood up and walked over to Sakura, "Can I talk to him?" she asked gently.

Sakura smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Ino leaned on the floor beside Sakura's leg and gently pushed her black shirt up over her stomach. The blond brushed both of her hands over Sakura's bare belly and smiled.

She laid her head gently over the belly button and began speaking to the growing life inside her best friend/rival, "You've gotten bigger since the last time I came to see you."

Sakura's eyes softened as she watched Ino use the softest of voices to talk to her stomach.

"You know I cant wait to see you. Your going to be such a beautiful baby. Such a beautiful person. That is if you have your mothers personality," Ino giggled, looking up at the pink haired kunoichi teasingly. "Your going to be a strong shinobi too. That's a given though. But you have to be careful though. I don't know what your mother would do if you came home with a scratch. Haha, by the time your five she'll already have taught you simple healing jutsu. Just in case, you know?"

Sakura laughed at the absurdity of it, though it sounded like a good idea.

Ino giggled and gave Sakura's stomach little kisses, "Ohh, I'm going to love you so much. I love kids, and since I love your mommy, I'll love you even more than all the rest. Your going to be loved so much. What a lucky baby."

Sakura didn't know what to say as she wiped the tears from her face. Ino always managed to make her cry when she talked to her stomach. Sakura could see the affection rolling off the blond in waves. Ino already cared so much for this child, and it wasn't even hers or born yet! It simply touched something within Sakura. It made her fees so much more secure about her child's life, knowing there would definitely be _someone_there to love him unconditionally, even if Sasuke was unable to.

Ino looked up and frowned, "What's with the tears forehead?" she asked gently, getting up to sit next to her friend.

Sakura gave Ino a brilliant smile, "Thank you for loving my child so much Ino. I couldn't as for anything more."

Ino pulled Sakura into a tight hug, "Of course Sakura. This is _your_ kid were talking about. I'll love him as my own."

Sakura tightened her hold on the blond and let a new flood of tears escape, "You promise?"

Ino frowned, "Of course I promise."

"…Thank you."

On her way home, Ino couldn't think of anything else other than the almost desperate relief she heard in Sakura's voice as she thanked her. It bothered Ino for some reason. It was as if Sakura thought her child would need Ino's love more than anything.

* * *

Sakura woke up that night to an extreme coughing fit. She sat up I bed and doubled over in pain. Sasuke was up I a second by her side, handing her a towel to catch and wipe up the blood that would soon follow. There was nothing else he _could_do, but sit next to her and perhaps rub her back in comfort as she coughed her lungs up. After almost fifteen minutes of constant coughing and spitting up blood, she managed to control it. Sasuke got up and rushed to the kitchen to bring her a tall glass of water. Sakura downed it in one gulp, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid soothing her raw and bloodied throat.

Without a word, Sakura laid back down and closed her eyes, trying to hide her tears from Sasuke. Said man got up and threw the towel in to the washing machine then returned to bed with his lover. He stared at her back for awhile before pulling her to his chest. Under the blankets, he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand over her engorged belly, soothingly caressing it with his thumb. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and a trace of blood. With his free hand, he shifted the pink tresses that fell over her face and tucked them back behind her ear. He kissed her neck and whispered everything she needed to hear in that moment into her ear. His slow, sweet gestures calmed Sakura's hidden sobs just as he wanted them to.

It was times like these when reality hit them hard in the face. When it brutally reminded them that everything _wasn't_perfect, and that nothing was going to be okay. Sasuke and Sakura lived their lives happily as they could with the knowledge of a new life to love, but always in the back of each of their minds, lay the truth. The hard, painful truth. Neither one of them had said anything about it out right, it was simply too painful to actually say the words. It made it too real. When she had her coughing fits they never really talked about it, during or afterwards. Sasuke would attempt to comfort her, but that was the extent of it. Sakura never spoke a word on the situation. Not even a thank you. She simply got over it and but it as far behind her as was possible.

But now, she was having her fits more often than before. Tsunade gave Sakura some extreme cough suppressant medicine that she concocted herself, and the pink haired mother-to-be ate cough drops like a favorite candy. Neither one really made much of a difference. Tsunade even gave Sakura some chakra tags for her stomach for when she was running low on chakra. No one wanted what happened before to happen again. That was careless.

And now, Sakura lay in Sasuke's arms, face tight with dried tears, nose stuffy, and mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. Not even the light caresses on her stomach were as soothing as they once were. Sakura was in a total abyss of helplessness. She no longer heard the sweet words whispered into her ear. She no longer felt and overwhelming joy at the thought of having a child. At the moment, she felt nothing but bitter despair. She was angry that she had such an illness. She was pissed that it decided to rear its ugly head just when things started looking up. And she was _furious_that Sasuke for came in her when she said not to! And that he did so _knowing_ she was fatally ill! He never even gave her a choice in the matter!

He is selfish. And she is selfless. It couldn't have been helped.

Sakura was pulled away from her thoughts as she felt the hand that had previously been on her stomach slide down to her hip and begin to fondle the waistband of her shorts and underwear. Sakura knew what he was doing. He was silently asking her if he could take them off. Sakura reached back to place her hand over his and pushed it down, along with the cloth covering herself.

Keeping her on her side, Sasuke managed riding her pregnant medic of her shorts and underwear. Settling back down behind her, he lifted her left leg up and entered her slowly, savoring every inch that found itself inside her hot core. Sakura let out a breathy moan as she reached back to take hold of the arm that was holding up her leg. Sasuke kissed her neck, shoulder and back, nibbled on her ear and whispered how good she felt and how much he loved making love to her. They were sweet words but not quite the ones she longed to hear.

After while, both covered in a layer of sweat and breath heavy, they came together, moaning each others name simultaneously. This was the first time Sakura could ever remember Sasuke taking her slowly (the entire time). This was the first time they had ever really "made love" to each other. He was sweet, slow and gentle. He caressed with every touch and kissed with only a brush of his lips.

It was as if he were apologizing through his body. Saying sorry with caress.

Sakura smiled. She knew he had too much pride to apologize properly, but she also knew Sasuke to be a man of action rather than words. This was his apology. His extremely sincere apology.

Sakura turned her head and gave him a light kiss and offered a small smile.

She accepted.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter left!! And i promise it will be out within this week if i get enough **REVIEWS**! *hint hint wink wink* ;)

I promise it'll be good :D


	9. Zinnia

Chapter 9: Zinnia

"Sakura-chan? Are you home?" a voice called from the living room.

"Yeah Naruto. I'm in the bedroom," Sakura called back gently.

She sat up in bed surrounded by papers and scrolls. As the blond man entered the room, she hastily tried to gather and hide them from view. Smiling, she tucked them under her pillow, "Hey Naruto."

"What are you up to Sakura-chan?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Oh, just going through some medical files I needed to finish. I haven't been able to get them done lately."

"Oh, okay. Hey! I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me. You know, to get out a bit. You've been held up in your apartment for the past couple weeks. Some exercise should do you and the little one some good."

"…Naruto, I-"

"Please Sakura-chan. I miss you. Come walk with me. We wont go far, I promise. I'll even take you to that little café you like so much. We don't have to eat ramen if you don't want to. I-"

"Okay Naruto," she interrupted with a giggle. "Just let me get dressed."

"Great!" he jumped up. "I'll wait in the kitchen."

Sakura sighed as she watched the hyperactive blond shut the bedroom door behind himself. She heaved herself up off the bed and walked to her closet. At eight and a half months, she barely fit anything anymore. Flitting through her clothes, she stopped at a white and emerald green sundress. She had forgotten Ino bought this for her. Today she would visit the boisterous blond. She would definitely appreciate seeing Sakura wearing her gift.

After dressing herself and pulling her hair up into a messy bun, Sakura opened the door to find Naruto sitting on her couch waiting patiently.

The blond shinobi stood up and graced her with a brilliant smile, "You look beautiful Sakura-chan."

"Thank you Naruto," she smiled, waddling over to him.

Naruto laughed, "I cant get over that walk."

"Screw you!" she growled, glaring daggers at her teammate.

"Haha! Good to know you still have that fiery temper in there somewhere!"

"Hmph!"

--

Naruto walked Sakura through the park and main streets of the village, keeping her close by his side so no one bumped into her. For the past two weeks, Sakura had been holing herself up in her apartment, only coming out when absolutely necessary. Even Sasuke couldn't get his lover to step into the sunlight. Everyday Naruto's been coming by to see her, to beg her to come outside to visit with friends, but she's always refused. Until today that is.

Naruto glanced over to the pink haired medic. She had a healthy flush to her face now, and her eyes weren't as glazed as much as they have been lately. Her hair was glossy and her skin was flawless. Whoever said pregnant women glow was right. Sakura was ten times more beautiful.

"If you think your glances are sneaky Naruto, your terribly mistaken," she laughed.

Naruto blushed, "Well it's better than openly staring at you Sakura-chan! You look beautiful. There's just something about you today. Its like, I don't know… Your so serine. Your body language. Your eyes."

Sakura turned away, hiding the pain in her eyes, "So I'm having a good day…"

"Its more than a good day. Are you alright?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him.

Smiling (and feeling like a sixteen year old Sai) she looked at him, "I'm fine. Lets get some Ichiraku. I'm starving!"

"Really?! You want ramen?!"

"Yeah. An odd craving…"

"Yes!"

--

Sakura moved the flaps away as she entered the ramen stand to find a familiar green flank vest and a wild mane of silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Said man turned around with an eye-crease and a casual wave, "Yo."

Sakura sat down next to him, and Naruto sat on her other side.

"You don't have a mission today?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm free to do as I please for once. Though I don't know why I ended up here of all places. Maybe a bit of nostalgia. I don't know…" he answered, swirling his noodles around the bowl.

"Old man! Can I get three bowls of pork ramen?! And whatever Sakura-chan here wants! Its on me!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Comin' right up," Ichiraku answered.

"So how have you bee Sakura? I haven't seen you around lately," Kakashi asked.

"I'm doing good. But these last few weeks are always the hardest. I've had no energy to do anything lately," she said swiftly.

"Ah. So how's the little Uchiha?"

"Healthy as can be!" she smiled, patting her engorged belly. "Strong kicker!"

"Well I'm glad to hea-""Uzumaki Naruto."

They all turned around to find an ANBU standing there, addressing Naruto.

"Yeah…"

"You are summoned by the Hokage."

"Gahh! Now of all times! Damnit!" he turned towards old man Ichiraku. "Make them to go old man! I'll pick them up later. Here's money for whatever Sakura-chan gets too."

Naruto gave a swift kiss to Sakura's cheek before he disappeared with the ANBU.

"…I wonder what that was about," Sakura mumbled.

"Hm."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…?"

"…Yeah?"

"Can I see your face?"

Kakashi looked over to his former student with a frown, "And why do you ask that now?"

Sakura stared off into space as she answered, "Well, that's really the one thing we never really did to try to see what you've got under there, is ask you upright."

"Hm, I guess your right…"

Sakura turned to him, "So you'll let me see it?!"

Kakashi sighed, "I will Sakura, on one condition…""Yeah?"

"You answer my question honestly."

"…Yeah…?"

"…Will this… Will this be the last time I see you?" he whispered into his lap.

Sakura gasped, "Why-Why do you ask that?"

"I'm not an idiot Sakura. I can see what your doing to keep that child healthy. Its killing you…"

Sakura tried to ignore the unconcealed pain in his voice, "Its merely a choice I made sensei. I hope you can respect that…"

Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding, "I respect it Sakura… I just don't like it…You - you have so much life you still need to live! Its just not fair…"

Sakura leaned forward and took the elder shinobi's hand in her own, "You of all people should know that life isn't fair Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry, I'll be alright. I have no intention on dying! And to answer your question, this will definitely _not_ be the last time I see your lazy ass!"

Kakashi chuckled, "You telling me that took a lot off my old shoulders. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. I answered your damn question, now let me see your mole!" she laughed playfully.

"…Mole? Who said I had a mole?"

"It was what I bet on. Now make me some money!"

Sighing and shaking his head, he slowly pulled the blue material down until it hung loosely around his neck. Sakura stared for a moment, then smiled beautifully.

"Your quite handsome Kakashi-sensei, you know that?"

"I've been told a time or two, yes," he chuckled, finding her blush to be adorable.

"And you do have a mole. Riiight here!" she poked the small dark spot over his lip.

"It is not a mole! It's a beauty spot!" he defended with a pout.

"Oh Kakashi! Your so cute!"

With that, he pulled his mask up hastily, "A shinobi is not cute Sakura. We are deadly, strong, and maybe some of us luckier ones are handsome. But we are never _cute_."

"Yeah, and I don't have pink hair…"

--

Walking down the street, for the first time in their relationship, Kakashi and Sakura had a real inquisitive conversation. They talked about their past, their feelings on certain matters, and each of their present situations. Kakashi spoke of his former teammates and his sensei and Sakura talked about her illness and determination to keep her child alive.

"Kakashi…?" she whispered, breaking a companionable silence.

"Yes?"

"Will…will you be there for my baby?"

Kakashi could hear her choke back her emotions while asking such a question. It unnerved him.

"If that's what you wish. Yes, I will be there for the child…" he answered quietly.

Sakura nodded, tears running down her cheeks, "Thank you."

Kakashi stopped and pulled the crying woman into his arms. The nin was never one for breeching ones personal space, but Sakura was a special exception. He held her tightly, rubbing the top of her head trying to comfort her.

"…Did you lie to me Sakura?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Her sobs became almost desperate as she clung to his vest. Kakashi felt his heart clench in pain as bile threatened to rise up into his throat. His grip on her tightened.

That was enough of an answer for him…

--

After leaving Kakashi, Sakura made her way to Ino's flower shop.

"Sakura! Oh well don't you look lovely today! I knew that dress would bring out your eyes," Ino called as the pink haired kunoichi entered the shop.

"Hey Ino."

"You alright? Your not walking too much, are you?"

"No. I needed the exercise," Sakura answered, walking around, looking at the flowers.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah. I want orange and pink zinnia…" Sakura said quietly.

"Orange and…pink?"

"Yes."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure. They're beautiful flowers. One of my favorite types."

"…I'll get those ready for you then…" Ino whispered, walking into the cool room.

When she came back out with a bouquet of zinnia's, Sakura smiled, "I just want a center piece for the kitchen table. Everything's looking a little dull lately."

"Oh, okay. Here, you can just take them. Mother wont care," Ino said, handing the flowers over to her friend.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, of course."

Sakura gave the blond kunoichi a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Ino-pig."

Ino scoffed, "Pig? You're the one who gained twenty extra pounds Forehead!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Bye Ino!" Sakura laughed as she walked out of the shop.

Ino shook her head and turned back towards the counter. She stopped dead when she noticed two zinnia's intertwined with each other on the counter top. One orange. One pink.

_Thoughts of absent friends and lasting affection… That's what they mean respectively…_

Ino ran out the door and searched frantically for her pink haired friend.

She was nowhere in sight.

--

Sakura entered her apartment and went straight to her kitchen to fill up a vase with water for her flowers. She set them in the center of the kitchen table, just as she said she would.

"Sakura, where have you been?" a voice called from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Sasuke leaning on the doorframe of their bedroom, "Naruto came over this morning. We went to Ichiraku, where we saw Kakashi-sensei. I talked to him for a little bit before I went to Ino's shop to get some flowers. We need something pretty in this place…"

Sasuke smirked, "So the day I'm called for a short mission, is the day you decide you want to go out. Hn, I should have know."

"Well, Naruto was almost in tears. I felt bad!" she laughed.

"Where's the dobe now?"

"He was called off by ANBU while we were still at Ichiraku's."

Sasuke walked over to his pink haired lover and wrapped his arms around her waist, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but well enough. I did a lot of walking today, but I needed the exercise."

Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder with a sigh. For the past few weeks there has been an unspoken melancholy surrounding them that was almost tangible. Sakura never cried in front of the Uchiha, and in return, he never revealed his inner turmoil and instability. They were strong for each other. They had no choice…

They needed to be.

"Do you need a chakra tag? You still have quite a few left. Tsunade made enough for a couple more weeks," Sasuke asked, caressing the side of her stomach.

"No, I'm fine. My chakra reserves are high enough to last me the day. I'll probably use one tonight though."

Sasuke backed up to look her in the eyes, "You don't need to drain yourself of chakra in order to use the chakra tags Sakura. They're not a last resort. They're to make things easier on you."

The pink haired kunoichi released herself from his arms and walked back to the kitchen, "I know that Sasuke. But…I have my own reasons for doing things like this."

Sasuke watched as she rearranged the flowers on the kitchen table. She was smiling to herself. There was something different about her today, the Uchiha thought. She seemed to be radiating serenity. Tranquility. Sakura walked as if she were floating on air, despite her large belly. It was a grace she'd been lacking for the past few months. She hummed to herself, a beautiful lullaby that his own mother used to sing to him when he was a small child. It never failed to ease his heart of all its weight and burdens. When he fell from a tree, failed his fathers expectations or when Itachi would break a promise to help with his training. His mother would sing to him softly, whispering that everything will be alright.

And it always was after that.

The last Uchiha felt his heart lift at the sound of his lover singing that very same song. And he prayed to every Kami in existence, that she would be able to comfort their own child through the melody.

"Sakura?" he called weakly.

The pregnant woman turned with a smile, "Yes?"

"Where did you hear that song?"

"My grandmother used to sing it to me when I was young. After my parents died, I would wake up in the middle of the night crying. She would come in and sing it to me to calm me down. Then hum it to lull me back to sleep again…" she answered. "I don't know why I was just singing it. It just popped up in my head just now. It's a lovely song."

"…Yeah."

"Do you know it?"

"…Yeah…" he whispered, then turned to walk back into the bedroom.

* * *

It was nearly midnight as Tsunade finished the last of the mission reports for that week. She had been putting off reading over them all for more than a few days now. The blond Hokage glared at the younger woman standing over her shoulder. Shizune had nagged her the entire damn day to finish the mission reports. And to top it off, she didn't even let the Hokage have a single cup of sake.

"Are you happy now damn it?!" the slug princess growled.

Shizune came around the desk to face the older woman with a victorious smile, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. You've been putting off your work long enough."

"I have a damn good reason for putting off all this insignificant paper work. I have much more urgent things to worry about and I didn't feel like wasting precious time reading over D-rank genin mission reports on how they _failed _to retrieve a _fucking cat_!"

The dark haired woman sighed, her eyes softening, "Sakura-chan?" insurance racist

"…I need some sake. This tea is too damn sweet for my mood."

Tsunade stood up and walked to a genjutsu hidden cabinet, unlocked the door, and pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups.

When offered on, Shizune took her cup filled to the brim with the clear liquid and swallowed it in one gulp. "Do you have any new information?"

"No," Tsunade answered bitterly. "I've contacted Suna to see if Chio-baa-sama would have left any records concerning an illness like Sakura's. Gara himself, along with his siblings, searched every single file the old woman left behind."

"They found nothing?"

"…Nothing."

Both women pored themselves a new glass.

"Gara and his siblings tried everything in their power to help in _some_ way. To find _something_ that would help Sakura. But they had as much luck as we did…"

"They care about Sakura-chan just as much as any other Konoha nin."

"…Yes. Yes, they do."

"Tsunade-sama, may I ask you something?" Shizune said shyly.

"Yes, of course."

"…Do you think that if Sasuke-san hadn't of gotten Sakura-chan pregnant, we would have been able to help her. She wouldn't have an allotted time on her life and we would have the time to find just what's wrong with her, and stop it?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. That was the very question she had asked herself time and time again. She didn't know the answer then, and she didn't know it now. And she didn't think anyone would _ever_ know. "That's a question only Kami would know Shizune. But we cant think like that. We must never feel resentment towards that child. Having bitter thoughts like that will only hurt us more as well. So…just don't think of it anymore. This is how things happened, we cant change that."

"Of course…"

"Oh! But don't get me wrong! If I ever get the chance, I would kill that Uchiha bastard in a heartbeat for his selfishness! But unfortunately, the elders forbid me to lay a hand on him. I'm not even allowed to rough him up a little…"

Shizune laughed at this, "You don't know how to rough _anyone_ up 'a little' Tsunade-sama."

"Even so…"

The women fell into a comfortable silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Only when they heard a distinctive _crack _did they come back to themselves. They both regarded the long crack running down the middle of the sake bottle trepidation.

"Something's not right…" Tsunade whispered. She was a very superstitious woman, and what just happened was a _very_ bad omen.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The blond woman stood up and flew to the door, yelling over her shoulder, "I'm going to the hospital. Something's happened!"

* * *

He opened his eyes, knowing something was not right. The ceiling was still blurry from sleep. He could feel the space to his left was unoccupied by his pregnant lover. Sitting up, Sasuke looked around the bedroom. It was still dark. Turning to the clock on the bedside table, he noted it was a little after one.

"Sakura?" he called, swinging his legs over the bed, ignoring the uncomfortably cool surface of the hard wood floors.

He made his way to the kitchen first. Lately Sakura was prone to midnight cravings and would wake up in the early hours of the morning to snack on strawberry covered pokey.

"Sakura?"

He poked his head through the kitchen door, lookin around. There was no one there. Just empty, dark space.

Sasuke felt a twinge of panic then. He then searched the living room.

Nothing.

"Sakura?!"

He pushed the bathroom door open and turned on the light. At that moment, Sasuke felt his heart fall to the ground while his dinner rose to his throat. Sakura lay there on the floor next to the toilet. Her legs are drenched with a fowl smelling liquid while the toiled and her mouth are covered in blood. She was unconscious.

Sasuke mentally urged his muscles to move. To do something! He was petrified to the spot. Finally, a strangled cry escaped his throat as he fell to the floor next to his bloodied lover and frantically felt for a pulse. His trembling hands felt a light flutter, but nothing more. Not wasting anymore time, he scooped her up into his arms, cradling her to his chest, trying his hardest to ignore the warm liquid covering her lower half and the blood covering her face.

He tore through the door but stopped suddenly.

_Damn it! _He thought, turning back into the apartment and grabbed the bag next to the door.

"_Remember Sasuke, no matter _what_, you _must_ bring my bag. Even if I'm on deaths door, you have to remember to bring my bag. Its very important that you do this for me, okay?" Sakura reminded him with a smile._

"_Hn," he answered noncommittally._

"_I'm serious! You cant forget it!" she said with a pout._

"_What's in the bag that's so important?" he asked._

_Sakura merely smiled, "My word."_

"_I don't understand you."_

"_You don't need to," she giggled._

With the bag hanging from his elbow, he sprinted thought the streets - not risking running over the rooftops - towards the hospital.

This was it. This is the moment he had been dreading for the past nine months. Even though since the first night he took Sakura for his own and impregnated her, he had prayed to any Kami that would listen, that both she and the baby would make it out alive.

His heart clenched painfully. Every single time Sakura drained herself of chakra while protecting their child, or when her body quake with bloody coughing fits in the middle of the night, or even when she looked sorrowfully down at her belly when she thought he wasn't looking, Sasuke felt an overwhelmingly crippling guilt pierce his heart like a dull rusty kunai.

As Sasuke rounded the corner, entering the hospital outer walls, he was surprised to see an anxious looking Tsunade and Shizune standing outside the front doors.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke called.

"Follow me boy! We already have a room waiting for her!" she called over her shoulder as she ran into the hospital, Shizune and Sasuke on her heals.

"What the hell happened?! Why is her face covered in blood?!" the blond woman asked, entering a large emergency room.

Sasuke laid Sakura down on the bed gently and moved out of the way as the two elder medics checked her vitals and poured their healing chakra into her chest and stomach. "I found her in the bathroom. She was on the floor wet. There was blood in the toilet and her face. It was obvious she was throwing up blood. She was unconscious when I found her."

"Her water broke…" Tsunade explained. "She's in labor and she's unconscious. We need to wake her up immediately."

Sasuke fell into the chair on the other side of the room, out of the medics way. While Tsunade continued to pump healing chakra into Sakura's system, Shizune was busy cleaning the blood off and changing her into a hospital gown. Needles were thrust into her veins and patches connected to wires were place on either side of her large belly. Sasuke was in a daze. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The only things he could hear was the sound of his own breath and the constant, slow beeping of his lovers heart rate from the machine.

He was watching. He was sitting. He comprehended nothing that was being said or done. He was completely numb at that point. Completely oblivious to anything other than the pink haired woman laying in the bed across the room, and the life that resided inside her.

"Sasuke…"

Yeah. It all sounded like he was underwater. So muffled.

"Sasuke."

So far away…

"Sasuke! Damn it! I'm talking to you!"

The Uchiha looked up at an irate Hokage, "Yes?"

"I said Sakura's stable. She's resting for now. At the moment she's only dilated two centimeters, so she's got awhile before she can even think about pushing that little Uchiha out."

Sasuke looked at her puzzled,"…Dilated?"

The blond woman sighed, "Her cervix. It needs to be dilated at least ten inches to be able to push out a baby with minimal damage. She's currently at two."

Sasuke made a face, "It gets that big?"

"Big enough to fit a baby's head through," Tsunade answered lightly. "Let her rest for now. She'll need her strength for the delivery."

"Hn."

--

It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning now. Either Tsunade or Shizune would come in every thirty minutes or so to check up on the younger medic. Sasuke had not left her side since the moment Tsunade announced she was stable. Sakura has been sleeping fitfully the entire time, cringing in pain as a new wave of contractions rushed upon her. Sasuke sat next to her, holding her hand and brushing away her damp rosette locks form her face.

"…Sakura-chan?" a soft voice came form the doorway.

Sasuke turned around to see a very subdued Naruto walk into the room apprehensively, the concern and anxiety written all over his features. "She's asleep Naruto."

The blond man walked to the other side of her bed and took her hand into his. He studied her with such an intensity Sasuke had never seen before.

"She's pale," he whispered suddenly.

Sasuke glanced at his lover, "She's had a hard morning."

"…How long have you been here?"

"Since one. Her water broke in the middle of the night," Sasuke answered, deciding to leave out exactly _how_ he found the pink haired kunoichi.

"I felt her you know… Last night I mean," Naruto said, trying to control the surge of emotion in his chest. "I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Hinata-chan said I was calling out to Sakura-chan while I was sleeping. She said I was crying…"

Sasuke turned away from his best friend, ashamed. He had felt something was wrong with Sakura from miles away, as did Tsunade, while he noticed nothing a few doors away. "She's alright now Naruto. She's just resting."

Kami he hated lying to him like this. But the last thing _anyone_ needed at the moment was an emotional, rampaging Naruto. He needed to believe his hearts sister was well, but just tired.

"…This is my gut feeling Sasuke. I know she's not alright," Naruto's voice caught on the last word. The raw emotion threatening to overflow any moment. "But, I trust both yours and Sakura-chan's decision in keeping quiet about whatever it is. I wont force myself on either one of you. You know that's not me."

"…Naruto, I-"

"And plus, I'm sure whatever it is that you two are keeping form me, your only doing it for my sake. Because I love her so much…" his tears finally began to overflow as he caressed her cheek. "I always have. But it's a different love now. She's my family. My sister. And seeing her like this hurts me so _damn_ much… This ache in my chest… Do you feel it too Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked furiously, willing away the damn tears that seriously threatened to fall. He hadn't cried since the night his entire family was massacred, he wasn't planning on starting again now. But still…

"Yes Naruto, I feel it," he whispered, refusing to look at his best friend. He knew he would look up to see a world of anguish and sorrow in crystal blue eyes.

"Good, because I would have to punch you if you didn't and give you a different kind of ache," the blond said, wiping away his tears frustratingly.

"There will be no punching in this room while I'm her Uzumaki Naruto," a frail voice said.

"Sakura-chan! Your awake!"

"Sakura…"

"Yeah," she glanced up at both her teammates and smiled. "Why the long faces you guys? Naruto, tears don't suit you well. I much prefer you with that silly grin you yours."

Naruto couldn't help but do just that.

"And Sasuke, stop looking so depressed. You look like someone just kicked your puppy!"

This earned a smirk from the stoic Uchiha before he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'm glad your okay now."

"Yeah, me too. But could one of you call Tsunade-shishou in here? My contractions are becoming almost unbearable. I think its time for some epidural!" she said, with a weak smile.

"I'll get her!" Naruto volunteered, kissing Sakura on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Why did you not wake me?" Sasuke asked once the door was shut.

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha's stoic features and frowned, "I didn't want to wake you with yet another one of my coughing fits in the middle of the night."

Sasuke brows came together as a sign of irritation, "Your too selfless for your own damn good Sakura."

"Do you think?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hn."

Sasuke lifted a hand and unconsciously began to thread his fingers though her pink tresses. They were quiet for awhile before Sakura broke the companionable silence, "Can I ask a favor of you Sasuke?"

"Of course," Sasuke answered, his voice deep and weary.

"Once I start pushing, can you take my bag out to Naruto? I want him to have what's inside it."

"…What's inside it?" Sasuke asked.

"Its for Naruto and if he wants you to know, he'll tell you," she said cooly, but with a smile.

"Hn."

"Will you do it?"

"Yes."

Sakura smiled brilliantly, as if nothing were wrong. Her lips were smiling and her eyes were sparkling. Her aura was light and calm, the complete opposite of the strained Uchiha. In that moment, Sasuke finally understood. He finally got it.

Sakura has accepted her fate. She will do what needs to be done and she was planning to do it with honor and grace. And in that single moment, Sasuke looked upon this agile woman, this beautiful kunoichi, and felt a rush of unadulterated affection. The clenching in his heart was a mixture of pain and ecstasy. This overwhelming emotion of longing. Somehow, his temperamental pink haired teammate had made a deep impression on his once impermeable heart. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but damn it, he sure as hell felt it now.

_So this is what it feels like to…_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry was that mean of me? Okay, so this was _supposed _to be the last chapter but it turned out to be longer than i expected. So, i've decided to split it up into two chapters! The next one whill deff. be the last :)

Also! Reviews really inspires me to write and put a new chapter out quicker. So please review! I really want to know what you guys think of the beginning of the end!! :D


	10. Salvation Lies Beyond That Downcast Gaze

Chapter 10:

Salvation Lies Beyond That Downcast Gaze

Love.

How could such a euphoric emotion be so damn painful? How could this wonderful feeling make your heart soar one moment, then the next cause a crippling, agonizing pain?

Love really is a double edged sword…

_Though, I guess, taking the chance to love someone is always a dangerous bet… especially with our profession…, _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto sat in the waiting room, silent. He leaned forward, staring at the ground, hands clasped together, concentrating on his breathing. The blond shinobi found that if he didn't, he would begin to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes as he felt a small, gentle hand smooth over his back in a comforting gesture. It was only Hinata's touch that managed to steady his racing heart.

"Would you like some water Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly.

Knowing that if he opened his mouth to speak, he would likely vomit, he simply shook his head. Hinata sighed as she looked around the full waiting room. Everyone was there. News must have spread fast.

Sai was sitting across from Naruto and herself, stoic. Not showing an iota of emotion. This was strange because he always expressed his emotions clearly whenever it came to the pink haired medic. Hinata had to guess he's withdrawing again.

He was sketching something…

Sai looked up to see the Hyuuga girl staring at him. When their eyes met, she quickly fixed her gaze elsewhere. Sai sighed as he looked back down at his sketch. He was drawing what he saw. The disquiet concern. The heavy tension. It was almost too much. All being ninja, they knew something was terribly wrong. And if instinct wasn't enough, the waves of sorrow rolling off Naruto would be. The ebony haired shinobi unconsciously slipped back into his Root ANBU façade. Outwardly emotionless. But contrary to his appearance, Sai's insides were whirling. Clenching with concern and angst. He cared for Sakura. She was the first person to ever accept him for who he really was, despite his many flaws. She was his first friend. His first companion. His sister. Just the mere thought of something happening to her…

Sai blinked rapidly, refusing to let the sting of unshed tears be known to the rest. He looked up to check if anyone noticed his close call to an emotional breakdown. No one did. They were all deep within their own thoughts. His eyes landed on the tall silver haired shinobi standing in the far corner of the room, decidedly away from everyone else. There was no surprise in seeing the familiar little orange book in his hand, but what _was_ strange was that his eyes were unfocused, staring thought the pages of his beloved book.

Kakashi felt someone watching him, but disregarded it. His eyes finally came back into focus. He had lost himself to his thoughts.

_Sakura…_

The Copy-nin felt that all too familiar heave of pain. The pain that started in the pit of his stomach and surged up into his throat, making him feel sick. This pain that clenched at his already tattered heart. Kami, he really didn't know how much she meant to him until he was faced with the prospect of loosing her. Sakura. That little annoying, pink-haired, Sasuke obsessed, loudmouthed, whiny genin who slowly, but quite surely, made a nice comfy soft spot in his hard heart. That intelligent, caring, emotional, temperamental, strong (and admittedly a little scary) kunoichi who proved herself to everyone time and time again, making him proud to have once held the title of sensei for her. And now, the beautiful, strong, selfless, compassionate, (and yet still quite scary) woman she was today.

Kakashi's brows furrowed as he thought of his last meeting with her yesterday. Leaving her was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. It nearly broke his heart in two watching her disappear inside Ino's flower shop, knowing that that was most likely the last time he would see her alive…

Kakashi closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the overwhelming emotions. He hadn't felt like this since his own sensei died. Both were making a sacrifice for something they loved dearly. Both undeniably strong and selfless. Kakashi gave a humorless laugh as he realized the similarities between the Yondaime and Sakura.

_Will I always outlive the ones I love…? _

The rest of the room looked up at the usually impassive Copy-nin at the sound of a laugh. Something that sounded so out of place and time in that room. Ino glared up at the silver haired man with venom. She sat in between Shikamaru and Choji, holding the two dieing zinnia Sakura had left on her counter the previous day. She had been in a constant state of fright since then. Nothing could calm her nerves. She told her teammates what had happened, and it seemed they both understood her panic, Shikamaru especially. Ino guessed that the lazy genius had already came to a conclusion on Sakura's weird behavior as of late.

They all cared about the pink haired kunoichi, in their own way. Everyone in this room! All these people wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case…

Choji was stress eating because of the worry, Shikamaru wouldn't stop fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, Kiba sat quietly on the floor with a subdued Akamaru, Shino stood with a constant frown adoring his revealed features, Tenten absentmindedly toyed with a kunai while biting her lip nervously, Neji's foot continued tapping the floor impatiently, Lee was in a corner crying on Gai's shoulder, exclaiming that such youth and vitality could concur a simple childbirth. That Sakura was Konoha's beautiful Blossom and she would come out of this glowing with youth and pride as a new mother…

And there was not one heart in that room that didn't pray that the green beasts of Konoha were right.

--

"Your almost at ten centimeters Sakura. It's about time you start pushing," Tsunade said from behind the blanket conserving Sakura's modesty.

"I couldn't perhaps have another shot of epidural?" Sakura asked, cringing in pain after another contraction.

"No, I'm sorry. Giving you another dose would knock you out, and that's the last thing we need right now…" the blond answered.

"Oh, great," Sakura gasped sarcastically.

"Is there nothing you can do for the pain?" Sasuke asked as he stood by Sakura's side, letting her clench his hand during the particularly bad contractions.

Sasuke tried his hardest to ignore the pain and hide the grimaces as she clenched his already broken fingers…

"I can shoot numbing chakra in that general area once the baby breaches. That's the most I can do."

"Hn."

"…Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take my bag out to Naruto now?" Sakura asked with a wane smile.

"…Hn."

"…And Sasuke…?" she called as he turned towards the door, "Can you tell him that I love him. That he will be the best god father the world has ever seen. And… And that I apologize…"

Sasuke swallowed down the lump in his throat as he bent down to pick up Sakura's mysterious bag and walked out into the waiting room.

"Naruto?"

Said man looked up to see his best friend standing at the door with a bag in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Sasuke? What is it? Is something wrong? Is Sakura-chan okay?" Naruto asked quickly, now standing before Sasuke, holding the stoic mans arms, ready to shake the answers out of him.

"Sakura's fine Naruto. She's just about to start pushing," he explained, prying Naruto's fingers from his arms. "She told me to give you this though." Sasuke held out the black bag for Naruto to take.

Naruto took the bag and sat back down, "What's in it?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me…" Sasuke answered as he stepped towards the blond man.

Everyone watched as Sasuke bent down to whisper something into his best friends ear.

Everyone watched Naruto's features scrunch up in pain as he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

And everyone watched as Naruto smiled through his tears, and though his most evident pain.

Sasuke straightened up and turned towards the doors to leave once again.

"Your not going to stay to see what's in the bag?" Naruto asked, confused.

"She told me earlier that if you wanted to tell me what's in the bag, then you'd tell me. Its for you Naruto. So just take it."

And with that, Sasuke disappeared behind the double doors.

Naruto looked down at the bag apprehensively, then he looked around the room. All eyes were on him.

"You going to open it or what?" Ino called out impatiently.

Naruto shook his head as he unzipped the bag. There were a few scrolls and a single envelope. The blond man lifted the pristine envelope out of the bag to read his name printed on the front in Sakura's precise handwriting.

He flipped it over to see _read aloud _scribbled on the back before he opened it carefully and pulled out a folded paper.

Naruto looked up at everyone in the room, "It's a letter from Sakura-chan. She wants me to read it out loud…"

After receiving a few nods, Naruto turned his attention back to the letter:

"_Dear Naruto,_

_Kami I don't know where to begin. There's so much to tell you all. So much to say. And before I do so, I want to apologize. I would understand if any one of you hate me for not telling you in the first place. Some of you may feel betrayed. Some may be confused. And some of you might have already figured it out… Shikamaru."_

Naruto stopped to look up at the quiet Nara, confused. Shikamaru refused to look at anyone, preferring the white tile of the floor. He clenched his jaw, hating that he was right.

"Please continue Naruto," Kakashi said, breaking the silence.

"_I guess I'll start from the beginning… It was probably three years ago when I found out my immune system was beginning to fail. I examined every inch of my body both manually and with chakra. I did test after test in secret, trying to figure out what the problem was… It was the first symptom."_

"I remember that," Ino interrupted, lookin pained. "While I was working a shift in the hospital, I found a whole bunch of tests for an Akira Haruno. But I know for a fact that there is no Akira in Sakura's family… I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't call her out on it."

"What did the tests say?" Neji asked, speaking for the first time.

"They were all negative for each test respectively. There were symptoms for the common cold, but I didn't look into that. Even the best of medics get sick once in awhile…"

"_For months I took medicines to strengthen my immune system again. But nothing worked. I kept getting sick. A cough here. A sore throat there. A stomach virus quite often (sorry Ino, you got the brunt of that one on your shoes). And there was nothing I could do about it. So I kept it all under wraps, hoping that none of you would notice my first slip into the void I was to become trapped in."_

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping it would steady his racing heart.

"I think we all remember that…" he whispered.

Everyone nodded.

"And we did nothing. We all noticed something was wrong with her then and not _one_ of us did a _fucking_ thing-"

"She didn't want us to know Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. "There was nothing we could have done."

Naruto shook his head and continued, _"After almost a year of this I finally created my own remedy to a weak immune system. So I found a way around once obstacle just as another reared its big ugly head… I began going through coughing fits. At first it was just that, coughing. Then it got worse. I would cough so much I would end up vomiting. Then it progressed into coughing up blood, then worse, throwing up blood. I examined my lungs nonstop for days, searching for the problem. Then finally I found it, and finally I knew… I was terminally ill…"_

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, willing the tears away. The knot in his throat was painful, and he was sure his heart was attempting to rip its way out of his chest at that moment.

"Terminally ill…" Ino gasped, tears streaming down her face already.

The room was silent with the exception of stifled sobs. Naruto cleared his throat and brushed his tears away in vain, _"I searched every country for some type of cure, but there was none. And even when Tsunade-shishou examined me, she was at a loss as well. There was nothing she, Shizune, nor I could do about it. I would just have to cope._

_So eventually, I tried to push you all away, hoping the blow of my death wouldn't be as painful. But I couldn't. It was only after Sasuke returned that I decided that I would be selfish. That I would take what I could get while I still had time. But trust me, the last thing I expected was to become pregnant. Though I will tell you this… Sasuke knew of my illness before he impregnated me, but please, don't blame him. That's the last thing I want. It's an equivalent exchange, right? My life for another? There is no other way I would rather leave this world than by sacrificing my life for my own child's. It's a blessing within itself. And I pray to Kami you all understand my decision and respect it. And that you love this child as much (and possibly even more) than I'm sure you loved and cared for me._

"_I love you all. And I never want you to forget that. I apologize for keeping such a large secret from you, but I did it to protect you. This burden was mine to hold, not yours. And I ask you all, love my child as your own. No doubt Sasuke will need all the help he can get, but I trust he will raise this child with all the love I know he has somewhere within that fragmented heart of his._

_So now I would like to say goodbye to all of you. Naruto, you probably noticed there were a few other scrolls in the bag. If you would do this last favor for me and hand them out to each respectively. _

_I love you so much and I wish the best for you all._

_With love always and forever, _

_Haruno Sakura_

Everyone was still. There has never been a silence so loud. Deafening. Painful.

Until a scream ripped though the room from behind the double doors.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto cried.

--

"Can't you numb her any more?!" Sasuke yelled over his screaming lover.

Tsunade glared from behind the sheet draped over Sakura's legs and replied, "If I numb the girl anymore she'll end up pushing her intestines out! Now shut up boy!"

Sasuke growled in response and looked down at the pink-haired woman propped up by three pillows on the bed. Sakura had hair plastered to the side of her red, perspiring face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were shut tight, trying to block out the pain in vain.

"Push Sakura!" Tsunade called from between her legs.

"I cant!" Sakura gasped, out of breath. "I can feel my energy draining… Its taking everything I've got to sit up like this…"

"Don't tell my you cant do this Haruno Sakura! Now push!"

Sakura took a deep breath with determination in her eyes. And pushed.

--

"This one says 'To team 10'", Naruto proclaimed, handing the scroll to Ino with shaky hands, "Thank you…"

Naruto reached back into the bag and pulled out two others, "'Team 8 and Team Guy', these ones are for you…"

Neji and Kiba took their respected scrolls and returned to their teams.

Naruto sat staring at the last scroll, hands trembling as he ran a finger over the writing.

'_Team Kakashi'_

"…Naruto?"

The blond man looked up to find Kakashi standing beside him, a silent question in his eyes, "This one's for us. Team Kakashi…"

The Copy ninja looked over at the silent raven haired man sitting across from Naruto, "It for 'Team _Kakashi_' Sai. That means you too."

Sai stared at him blankly before standing up to join them. All the other teams were reading their respective scrolls. Ino had already broken down, on her knees sobbing into the floor. Her teammates obviously trying to stay strong for their friend.

Hinata was in tears also, though, a little more gracefully. Silent tears streamed down her pale face, eyes clenched tight against the heavy reality.

Lee, like Ino, was sobbing into the floor. His shoulders shook and his breath came in short, trembling gasps. Neji kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't much, but it was a lot coming from the Hyuuga.

"…Open it Naruto," Kakashi whispered.

--

"Shizune! Her lungs! Use medical chakra-"

"I'm on it!" the medic called, leaning over Sakura with glowing green hands.

Sakura was shaking with effort to try to suppress the oncoming coughing fit. She could already feel the blood bile coming up her throat. Shizune must have noticed this.

"Sasuke! Get me a bed pan!" she yelled.

Just as the Uchiha handed the medic the bed pan, blood hurled from Sakura, half into the bed pan, half over her front. Her coughing was more along the lines of hacking and wheezing this time around.

Tsunade looked over the blanketed knees of her most beloved apprentice with pain, "Get her some water Sasuke. Shizune, get her some blood replenishing pills."

The Hokage's voice was quiet, but strong. Her reign on her emotions was insurmountable.

"Sakura-chan…" she whispered, rubbing the younger medics leg. "It's almost time. I know you don't have much strength left, but I need you to push one more time."

Sakura's dull, unfocused eyes fell on Tsunade, and with a trembling breath replied, "I-I don't have it in me…"

"Sakura…."

"I c-cant shishou. I'm just s-so tired. T-the pain…"

"Sakura. Push."

Sakura turned her head to the left. Her vision was blurry, but she knew it was Sasuke. He stood next to her and held her hand tight, "One more time."

A sob escaped as she took a deep breath, the final one, and pushed.

She cried out, giving her entire being into this final stride for a new life.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a tiny wail was heard.

"It's a girl!" Tsunade cried out with joy. "A healthy, beautiful girl!"

Sakura fell back onto the bed, trying to not let the black hazing her eyesight take over. Tsunade cleaned and wrapped the little bundle in a pink blanked and walked over to Sakura's side, "Hold her Sakura."

Sasuke helped the half conscious woman sit up as the Hokage placed their daughter into her arms. Sakura's gaze was soft and full of unconditional love, despite how unfocused it was. One of her hands gently swept over the small tuft of black hair and down the childs face. Sakura pressed her forehead to her daughters and whispered, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I know t-this overwhelming love isn't g-going to last you your entire life… but its just as g-good right now. You be good for y-your father. Don't give him t-too much of a hard time. I love you. I love you. I love you. My beautiful baby. My beautiful d-daughter…."

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into his lovers ear, "What's her name Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi's gaze never left her daughters as she answered. Whispering the name sweetly, as if it were honey, "Sayuri… Uchiha Sayuri."

--

'_What's death really? But the final stage of growth. We all die someday, right? So why not take reign on the inevitable, and choose for yourself? And no Sai, I don't mean suicide. That should never be the answer… Inevitability. Sooner than later. That's simply the unfortunate situation I found myself in. Kakashi, you may know, that heavy realization that you _are _going to die. Without a doubt. And at that moment, your okay with it, because… well, I guess no one knows why, but I know that feeling very well. I'm okay with death. I'm okay with leaving this world, and everything and everyone I love. I don't like it… but its okay…'_

_--_

Sasuke gently took his daughter from Sakura's frail arms, "Tsunade…"

The Hokage understood his silent request as she took the child from him and stood on the other side of the room, giving him some privacy.

Sakura's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow and forced. Her entire frame trembled with the utmost effort to…to stay alive.

"Sakura…", Sasuke whispered, taking his lovers hand.

Her eyes cracked open, heavy and red, "Sayuri… Where is she?"

"Tsunade-sama has her. She's fine," he whispered, forcing his voice to stay steady when all it wanted to do was shake feebly.

"Safe. Healthy…" Sakura was mumbled, her eyes closed helplessly.

"Yes, she is…"

"I'm not though…"

In that moment, Sasuke's firm control on his emotions shattered as fell to his knees and held Sakura's fragile, pale hand to his forehead and gasped her name helplessly, as if he were begging forgiveness. He didn't cry, but the blatant show of emotion was enough to force both Tsunade and Shizune to turn their head.

--

'_I know I'll be remembered and loved by you guys. That's all I want. For you to think of me with a smile on your face and nostalgia in your eyes. And I don't want you to remember just the good things either. Naruto, I want you to remember how I pummeled you for the slightest things. Sai, I want you to remember, well… the same thing really. And Kakashi, I want you to remember how lazy and useless I was as a genin. Because Kami knows I'm not perfect, so please, don't remember me as such.'_

--

Sasuke clenched his eyes tight ignoring the way his hands trembled in Sakura's. Or was that hers? He couldn't tell. His chest was tight and his stomach nauseous. Was this really it? Is this really what he's been dreading for the past several months?

Shaking his head against his own thoughts, Sasuke struggled to stand on trembling legs. With is free hand, he gently smoothed Sakura's damp hair away from her ashen face. Her eyes opened slightly- revealing her dull jade orbs- and smiled slightly, "Why the miserable face?"

Unable to reply, he just shook his head pitifully. How was he to answer that?

"Come here…" she breathed, tugging slightly at his hand. Sasuke complied by bringing his face to hers. "Please don't be sad. You have a beautiful daughter. You have a family to take care of now. Love her Sasuke, as you could never love me."

"…Sakura-"

"Don't," she gasped. Her eyes were clenched in pain. "Don't say a word about it. Just promise me…promise me that you _will_ love her!"

"…"

"Promise me!" she almost yelled, causing another coughing fit.

"I promise Sakura," he replied sincerely once her coughs subsided.

"Thank you."

--

'_This is really hard you know. Trying to write the very last thing you guys will ever hear from me. Every single thing I think of writing sound so cliché and insincere. I really hate that. I don't want this final letter to sound like it came from some tasteless book. And when I say tasteless book, I did in fact have Icha Icha in mind. Sorry Kakashi.'_

_--_

"Sakura?"

"Have you ever been on the brink of death Sasuke?" she asked quietly, eyes closed.

"…Yes."

"Did the dark takeover your sight?"

"I-I don't remember," he stuttered, for once, his voice shook.

"It's almost taken over my consciences," she cried.

Sasuke held her hand tighter as his forehead met hers, letting her tears fall on his face. It made him feel better for some reason.

"I'm talking, but it feels… like I'm listening to someone…" she cringed. "someone else talk in another room…"

His lips met hers in a chaste, bittersweet kiss.

--

'_Now, the things I want you guys to know. Sai. You have come so far from when we first met, and I'm so proud of you for that. You've become a true friend to us all. Our bonds are strong. Thank you for that. Now, stop reading those stupid sociology books. They only serve to confuse you. Watch, learn, and listen. It's the best way to gain knowledge._

_Kakashi… my old, strong, perverted sensei. I know your going to find _some way _to _somehow_ blame yourself for my death. I know you've lost almost all the people you've ever really, truly cared about in your life, and you hurt because of it. But if you hold any guilt over me, I will never forgive you. This was my choice. Now, for years I've watched passively as you work yourself to death. I want you to take it easy from now on. That means no more using your sharingan excessively. Your not twenty-six anymore! _

_And Naruto. My knuckleheaded teammate. My best friend. My brother. Let me just start out by saying that I am so proud of the man you've become. Still to this day, I am baffled that you grew up to be someone so…just so amazing! You've become a strong shinobi, one of the strongest I know. And you Naruto… you have a heart bigger than all five great hidden villages combined. You perform miracles with that hard head and big heart of yours. And when your Hokage, I'll be there watching you, smiling and telling everyone who ever laughed at your dream to stick it! Because your going to be the best damn Hokage this village has ever seen!'_

_--_

A bittersweet _last_ kiss.

Sasuke didn't move as he let out a shuddering breath. He knew. He just knew. Kami…

After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes wide and stared down at the pallid face of his lover. He brought both trembling hands up to cup her face, "…Sakura."

His voice cracked, but he didn't seem to notice. He noticed nothing but the cool, lifeless form beneath his fingers.

He didn't even notice the wails of a new born baby.

--

'_I love you guys. I don't thing I ever told you enough when I was alive. Each one of you has taught me something that formed the person I am…or was. Thank you. And please, be safe, be cautious, and don't be reckless with life. Live for everything you've got. For the people you care for and love. And once again, just to reaffirm my point, I love you! This is my last goodbye. So farewell my beloved teammates. Live strong and live long. Love forever and always, Haruno Sakura.'_

_--_

Tsunade held the crying child close as she herself continued to sob as she watched her apprentice take her last breath and the supposedly stoic Uchiha go into emotional shock as he clutched his dead lover in his arms. Neither woman in the room had the heart to pull him away from Sakura's body. At the moment, Shizune was having her own breakdown in the opposite corner of the room, back facing the heart wrenching scene.

The Hokage did her best to control the pitiful sobs that wracked her body and forced her to gasp for breath. This was no way for a Hokage to behave, death of her "daughter" or not. She had things to take care of, then she could grieve and mourn to her jaded hearts desire in her own private rooms. So she took a deep, steadying breath, wiped her face clean of tears, and cleared her throat.

"Sasuke," she called, voice cracking more than she would have liked. The boy ignored her. "Sasuke."

Finally, for the first time, Sasuke tore his gaze away from Sakura to stare blankly at the blond woman, "I need to tell them…" she whispered.

Without answering, Sasuke bent down, brushed his lips over Sakura's forehead, then pulled her blankets up over her head. Without a single glance back, he walked towards Tsunade with his arms stretched, "I'll take Sayuri."

--

The scroll fell from Naruto's limp, trembling hands. That was it. That was Sakura's last goodbye. The blond man ignored the tears streaming down his face and the sobs that threatened to escape from deep within him.

Was she already dead? Right now, and they didn't even know yet?! Was the baby alright? What?! Naruto hated the unknown, especially when it came to the people he loved most in the world.

_S-Sakura-chan…!_

Beside him, Kakashi slid down the wall onto the floor, eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He said nothing as Naruto fell to the floor next to him and cried into his shoulder. Sai sat in the chair next to them, head in hands, unable to cry, but still felt the sting in his eyes and knot in his throat.

The door into the emergency room opened and a pale, bloodshot eyed Tsunade entered. Everyone looked on expectantly, but knew what their Hokage was going to say. It was inevitable, right?

Tsunade cleared her throat, "It's a beautiful, healthy girl."

Everyone in the room gave a halfhearted smile.

"Uchiha Sayuri. She's perfect…" Tsunade continued, trying to hide the crack in her voice.

It was Naruto who voiced the question everyone else was to afraid to ask. In a fractured, raw whisper he asked, "Sakura-chan…?"

Tsunade met his bloodshot, tear glazed, sapphire eyes and did her best not to cringe. The pain she saw there was…was unimaginable. The blond Hokage looked away from those pleading eyes and shook her head, swallowing the sobs that threatened to escape. Especially as she heard more than one person so willingly let their own cries of distress out.

This wasn't fair. Haruno Sakura's death wasn't fair at all.

--

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, cradling his daughter tightly to his chest. His crimson eyes ran over every inch of her tiny body, filing this moment, this picture, with every detail, into his head forever. She was beautiful. She really was. Sayuri was perfect. And really, Sasuke couldn't find it in him to be the least bit disappointed that his Sayuri wasn't a boy. This little creature was what Sakura gave her life for, and he would cherish her as such.

Sayuri had finally stopped crying as Sasuke continued to sway as Shizune had instructed him to. She opened her eyes and blinked up at him with her blue-green eyes. She's definitely going to have her mothers eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me you were a girl?" he asked quietly. Sayuri yawned as she closed her eyes to fall asleep. Sasuke ran a finger over her dark tuft of hair and over the bridge of her tiny nose. "One day, when your old enough to understand, I'll tell you everything about your mother. And I hope, you don't hate me for what I did. Because I even hate myself for it, but I can honestly say, I don't regret it. I have you now…"

The sleeping infant snuggled deeper into the pink blanket in response. Sasuke pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek, "I love you," he whispered softly.

--

A/N Soooo it's a bittersweet ending. There will be an epilogue. It'll be out in 2-3 days. And I really mean that. I'm already more than halfway done with it. Anyways, I just want to thank all of you who've put up with my sucky updating schedule and procrastination problems. And it was really only the reviews that helped me finish this fic. So thanks!!! And still, reviews are much appreciated! I really want to know what you guys thought of the end.


End file.
